


The Loner

by DXDWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/M, Geeks, High School, Lemon, Loner, Love, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXDWriter/pseuds/DXDWriter
Summary: I just found out I could put images on this site, so I decided to upload my short story 'The Loner' from wattpad. There was a vote as to which girl(s) (y/n) would get together with.(y/n) has transferred to a new high school half way through his senior year, and he just wants to keep himself to himself.How long will this last when the girls start to pay him attention.Just a fun short lemon story for shits and giggles.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A head slams into the locker next to yours, accompanied by a cry of pain. You look over to see one of the jocks, you don't even remember his name, pushing the face of some small kid into the locker, and laughing. Several of the cheerleaders are watching on, and laughing along with him. You give him a look of disgust, and turn away, shaking your head.

_Fucking bullies._

_I hate the cliques at this school, especially the jocks and the cheerleaders._

_Were they this bad at my last school? Or did I just not notice... since I was one of them._

You have been at your new high school for three weeks now, and you have still managed to keep yourself to yourself. Plenty of people have tried to befriend you, but friends are just not worth the grief.

_I don't need friends. I just need to finish these last six months of school, and graduate, and then I'm outta here._

It totally sucks to change school half way through your last year of high school, but you guess you really only have yourself to blame.

You take your books, close your locker, and head to class. As you leave, you can still hear the small kid whimpering, and the laughs from the onlooking crowd.

_Grow a spine kid. They'll never stop if you let them walk all over you._

_\-----_

__

**Michelle Davis**

Michelle: Hi (y/n).

You turn to Michelle as you enter your class, and she gives you a warm smile. You give her the slightest nod of your head, without returning her smile, and take your seat.

You're not quite sure about Michelle. Every day she greets you with a smile, and every day you practically ignore her. It's possible that she has the hots for you, but you don't think so. She is the most popular girl in school, and the one girl that transcends the cliques. She doesn't care who you are, she gets on with everyone. So probably she is just being friendly, just because that's the way she is.

You hate to think that maybe you are like a project to her. 'Must make friends with the new kid, he seems so lonely'. Not because she has a need to be friends with everyone, but because she is genuinely nice, and probably can't believe that anyone actually wants to be alone.

_Well, guess what, Shelle, I am happy being alone._

_\-----_

You do a good job of keeping your head down, and staying anonymous throughout the day, until your teacher, Miss Teague, decides to pick on you, even though you have not raised your hand.

**Miss Teague**

Miss Teague: Why don't you have a stab at answering that one, Mr (l/n)?

(y/n): I don't know the answer.

Miss Teague: Oh, come on, at least give it a try.

You always say you don't know when called upon, even for the easy questions, but Miss Teague is a little too persistent.

The girl at the desk next to you, the class geek, whispers the answer, but you just ignore her. She can be equally as persistent as your teacher though.

(y/n): I don't know.

**Emma Woods**

Emma: One over sine X squared.

She whispers so loud that most of the class can probably hear, so you can't exactly ignore her anymore.

(y/n): One over sine X squared, Miss.

Miss Teagure sighs, and looks over at Emma disapprovingly, who then goes slightly red in the cheeks.

Miss Teague: Thank you, Miss Woods, but I think Mr (l/n) could have answered it himself if he would only put in a little effort.

She knows you are not stupid, because you have done well on the tests she has set, but you just don't want to stand out in class.

_Don't be calling me out in class like that, or I will start doing intentionally bad on the tests too._

\-----

The rest of the day goes by without incident, and most of it is easy enough that you even have time to do all of your homework during your lessons, so as soon as the final bell goes, you grab up your books, and take them back to your locker.

That wimpy kid is there again. It looks like his locker is right next to yours. He has his locker open, and is trying to put his books away, while looking over his shoulder for the bullies. You open your locker and put your books in, and just as you close it, wimpy boy comes flying through the air crashing into the locker next to you, and bumping you.

(y/n): The fuck!

You turn around to see the jock, with a large grin on his face, staring at the crumpled form of wimpy boy. At your exclamation, he turns and sneers at you.

Jock: What are you going to do about it, fuck face?

_Calm. Remember I wouldn't be stuck in this shit hole if I could control my temper._

There are two of the Cheerleaders looking on, and a laugh from one of them draws your attention. Zoe Jackson, the Cheer Captain, looks on with a neutral face, but her second, Leah Cox, looks seriously amused.

**Zoe Jackson**

****

**Leah Cox**

Leah: Kill him Blaze.

_Oh yeah, 'Blaze', how did I forget that name?_

You walk over to Blaze with an uninterested look on your face, and stop about a foot in front of him. He has about two inches, and forty pounds on you, but you are not concerned. You stare into his eyes for a few seconds, and he blinks.

_There we go. We know who is the boss here._

He suddenly isn't looking nearly as sure of himself, and you can see the cogs going in his poor little brain.

_"Why isn't he scared of me?"_

_"Why is he looking so confident?"_

_"I will look really stupid if he beats me."_

_That's it Blaze, you think about it for a few seconds._

Quite a crowd has gathered, and they chat away excitedly, at the prospect of a fight, and then you hear those words you moved here to get away from.

Unknown girl: Isn't that boy (y/n) (l/n). I heard that he nearly killed a boy at his last school.

_Here go the rumors again... never mind that it's all true_

This seems to worry Blaze even more, and you can see his resolve failing.

Blaze: Don't get in the way next time.

Blaze turns to walk away, but you are not going to let it go that easy, and you reply to him in a totally neutral, calm voice.

(y/n): I don't want to see you near my locker again.

Blaze spins around, a powerful hook flying towards your head, and you raise your left arm and block it.

_A sucker punch. Seriously?_

You jab with your right fist, catching him in the throat, and then kick him in the balls, and with a short gurgled cry, he hits the ground.

Leah: Oh wow, that was so hot.

Zoe tosses her head uninterestedly, and turns to walk away, but Leah just stares at you, her eyes bright with excitement. The wimpy kid gets up off of the floor, and rushes over to you, holding out his hand for you to shake.

Wimpy kid: The force is strong within you it is.

(y/n): Don't do that. No wonder you get beaten up.

You just turn and walk away, leaving him standing there with his hand held out, and Blaze still on the floor, struggling for breath, and clasping his balls.

Zoe: Leah, take your boyfriend to see the nurse.

Leah: Blaze isn't my boyfriend... (y/n) is.

Leah rushes over to walk next to you, and wraps her arm around yours.

Leah: Hi, boyfriend.

You continue to walk, but you glance at her dismissively.

(y/n): Why would I want to go out with you? You seem like a total bitch.

Leah: Oh, I am, but you seem like a bastard, so we'll make the perfect couple.

(y/n): No.

Leah: Oh, you say that, but I can see that really, you do fancy me.

You turn and look at her, raising your eyebrows, but she just lets out a little laugh. She reaches up, kisses you lightly on the lips, and lets go of your arm.

Leah: Have to dash, or I'll be late for practice. See ya tomorrow, boyfriend.

You don't bother to say anything, but you can't help but watch her as she skips away, letting out her delighted laugh once more.


	2. Chapter 2

As you arrive at school the next day, there is a young girl waiting for you. You seem to remember her as another one of the cheerleaders. She looks like a sophomore, but she could be a junior.

_Shit, what now?_

Girl: Hi. Are you (y/n) (l/n)?

You just continue walking to your locker to pick up your books, and she drops in beside you.

**Hanna King**

Hanna: My, er, my name is Hanna. Hanna King. I'm Luke's big sister. Is, er, is it okay if I walk with you?

You look over at her, and her cheeks are flushed, and you just give her a blank expression.

Hanna: Luke told me how you stuck up for him, and how you beat up that bully Blaze Stadden, and I just wanted to say thanks.

_Ahh, wimpy boy is Luke._

(y/n): I didn't stick up for him. I smacked Blaze for my own reasons.

Hanna: I don't believe you. You act like you don't care, but I think you're a good person really.

She looks down, and her face is bright red now.

Hanna: Luke told me how you told Blaze to stay away from your locker. I don't think you would have done that if you weren't helping Luke.

_Shit. Maybe she's right there._

You walk on in silence, and she waits patiently as you retrieve your books from your locker, then she drops in beside you again, as you continue on to your classroom.

(y/n): What's with his weird talking?

Hanna: I know, he is a bit special, but he's got a good heart. You're his hero now, you know. And er, you're my hero too.

_I don't want to be anyone's hero._

You continue to ignore her, and she just trots along beside you in silence. She is still bright red, but she looks like she wants to say something else. You are almost at your classroom door, when she gets her courage up, and talks again.

Hanna: I don't believe any of the rumors about you.

_Do I tell her the truth? She won't think I'm a hero then._

Before you can make up your mind, you feel her small hands on your arm, and she is pulling herself up onto tiptoes and kissing you on your cheek.

Hanna: Thanks again for helping my little brother.

Then she turns and dashes off to her own classroom.

\-----

**Michelle Davis**

Michelle: Hi (y/n).

As soon as you enter the class, Shelle greets you again, and you turn and nod to her, but you can't stop the smallest of smiles from coming to your lips. On seeing this, her warm smile grows even broader, making her even more attractive.

_Shit. She really isn't easy to ignore._

She does you the courtesy of not commenting on your half smile, but you both know that it happened. She is starting to get through to you.

You sit down at your place, and you haven't been there for more than a few seconds, before Leah bounces up onto your desk. She has a short skirt on, and she puts her hands on her thighs, pulling your attention to her beautiful legs.

**Leah Cox**

Leah: Hi boyfriend.

(y/n): What are you doing here?

Leah: Don't be like that. I missed you. How about you come to practice today. You get to watch me in my cheerleader uniform.

(y/n): No.

Leah: Oh well, your loss. Think about it anyway.

She hops down, leans forward, and kisses you on the lips. You keep your mouth closed, but you feel her tongue lightly brush your lips. Then she is happily skipping from the room.

Leah: Gotta get to class. See ya later boyfriend.

After she is gone, Emma turns to you and speaks in a quiet voice.

Emma: So she's your new girlfriend is she?

(y/n): No. The girl's delusional.

Emma: Oh.

Emma looks down at her desk, her face bright red, but a little smile plays across her lips.

_Shit. Not her too. I guess she is pretty cute in a geeky sort of way, though._

Emma: I didn't think she would be your type.

_Actually, she was exactly my type, before I decided to fuck my life up._

\-----

Miss Teague takes attendance, then you go to the first lesson of the day. The one you dread the most. Sports. In academic lessons, it's easy to just say 'I don't know', but you hate not putting one hundred percent into sports. You really don't want to attract the attention of the football coach though. Luckily, most of the time, the coach just splits you all up into two groups, 'the football team', and 'the rest'. He spends most of his time with the team, training them, and 'the rest' are mostly left to their own devices, and end up doing laps or the likes, which suits you fine.

Today however, he decides to run you all through some football drills.

To start with you are just doing warm ups, which you don't take too seriously, and as you are doing some stretches, you hear a wolf whistle from the sidelines. You look over and see the cheerleaders walking past to do their own workout. Leah pulls her fingers from her mouth, gives you a crooked grin, then blows you a kiss. Walking close by is Zoe Jackson, with her ever present neutral expression. The team quarterback, Jack Adams, is with her, with his arm around her waist. He slaps her butt, then sprint across to join the rest of the team.

When the warmups are over, the coach asks everyone to split up into pairs, with one football to each pair, and start practicing passing the ball.

Coach: Okay, I want two lines, about ten yards apart, and let me see some accurate passing.

As soon as the coach stops talking, the football team springs into action, herding the non-team members away from you, leaving you surrounded by team members, and having only Jack Adams to partner with. He grins at you, then throws the ball with pace, straight at your head.

_That's how it's going to be, is it?_

His grin turns to a sneer, as you catch 'pass' after pass, and he starts throwing it with more and more power. He gets even more annoyed, as his passes are becoming less and less accurate, as he puts more power in, and more often than not, you have to step to the side to catch the ball. You just continue to gently pass the ball back, when one extra hard pass comes straight at your face, and you only just manage to catch it. You spin and launch the ball back at him, much harder than his best shot, striking him in the eye. He screams and drops to his knee, holding his face, and the team immediately swarms you, and starts angrily pushing you around.

A shout from the coach cuts through their cursing, and they all back off from you, most with murderous looks in their eyes.

Blaze: But coach, he hit big J in the face.

Jack: I can't see out of my eye. I can't fucking see. He's fucking blinded me.

Coach: I saw what happened, and his pass was either an accident, or he has the best arm I have even seen.

Blaze: But coach.

Coach: You all had better hope it was intentional, 'cos we are now one quarterback down. And Jake, next time you decide to start something with someone, maybe you should find out who it is you're fucking with first. Blaze, drive Mr Adams to the ER. I doubt there is much the school nurse will be able to do.

There are angry mutterings from the rest of the team, as Blaze walks Jake from the field, then the coach comes over to you and puts his hand on your shoulder.

Coach: I hear that you could be in some trouble if I was to report that little incident, so I hope to see you in football practice after school.

He turns and walks away from you, and shouts for everyone to get back on with the drills.

_Well shit._

\-----

You sit at a table alone for lunch as normal, but then a tray slides onto your table right next to you and Leah sits down.

Leah: Hi, boyfriend. Nice throw earlier. I hear Big J isn't going to be back at school for a while. Most of the football team is seriously pissed at you.

She reaches over and takes a french fry from your plate, dips it in your ketchup, and eats it.

(y/n): Do you have to sit there? I quite like to eat my food in peace.

Leah: Oh, come on. We both know you like me really. Besides I'm supposed to be trying to talk you into coming to football practice, just in case you're having second thoughts.

(y/n): I'm not having second thoughts. I'm not coming. And nothing you do or say will change that.

Leah: Good, 'cos I don't give a shit if you go. If you don't wanna go, then I say, don't go.

You look at her surprised, and she just grins at you and reaches for another french fry.

(y/n): You have fries on your own plate. Why are you stealing mine?

Leah: Because that's what lovers do.

(y/n): We're not lovers. We're not even friends.

Leah: Can you honestly say, that I'm not even getting to you a little bit?

You look at her, and raise your eyebrows, and she just hufs, and looks away.

Leah: Hmph. I guess I'll eat my own fries then.

You can see she is still smiling to herself, and you just shake your head, and go back to your meal.

Another tray slides down onto your table, this time the other side of you. You look over to see Zoe Jackson, still with her neutral expression. She sits down sideways, straddling the bench, facing you, and places one hand on your thigh.

**Zoe Jackson**

Zoe: The Coach is very eager for you to come to practice tonight. He seems to think that you are a bit of a star quarterback. I'm here to tell you that being quarterback comes with certain... benefits.

You give her a totally blank stare, and her neutral expression turns to one of aggravation for a fraction of a second, before the neutral mask descends once more. She leans in close, and you can smell her subtle perfume, as her cheek brushes against yours, and she whispers in your ear.

Zoe: Come behind the bleachers with me, and I'll give you a sample of what you will get every game day.

She sits back up, slides the hand she has on your thigh, slightly farther up your leg, and stares into your eyes awaiting your response.

(y/n): No.

You notice her expression change to one of surprise, before you turn and continue with your meal.

Zoe: No?

You turn back to her with a bored expression on your own face, and she just stares at you, demanding an explanation.

(y/n): I'm not into thirsty cheerleaders.

Leah lets out a high pitched giggle, and you hear a piece of silverware hit the table near you. You glance over to see Hanna staring at you with a horrified look on her face. She was about to sit down opposite you, but she goes bright red, and hurries off to another table, leaving her fallen fork just sitting there. You turn back to Zoe, and her expression is one of absolute outrage now. She raises her hand, and slaps you full force across your face. You just stare back at her, with a neutral expression of your own.

(y/n): You get that one for free. The next one costs you.

She clenches her fists in rage, then you see a tear run down her cheek, and she storms out of the dining hall, leaving her tray of food untouched on the table next to you. You reach over to it, pick up a juicy looking apple, and take a large bite. The dining hall, which had gone silent, bursts back into chatter, and Leah reaches over and pats the back of your hand.

Leah: Ouch. Man, that was classic. Zoe has never been burned like that. That will seriously bring her down a peg or two.

(y/n): I could have just as easily have said it to you.

Leah: But you didn't, did you. Besides, I wouldn't have cared, because I know that you're into me really, and guess what?... I am thirsty... for you.

You shake your head, and look away from her, your eyes searching the hall, looking for Hanna. You feel a bit bad that she was caught in the 'thirsty cheerleader' crossfire. She seems a sweet girl, and she didn't really deserve that.

_I'll just have to tell her I didn't mean her, next time I see her._

Leah still has her hand on yours, and she slowly strokes it.

Leah: Anyway, all she really does is give Big J a handjob before games. If you were with me, you would get far more than that.

With that, she lets go of your hand, reaches over to your tray and pulls a now cold french fry from it. She puckers her lips, and seductively slides the fry, slowly, all the way into her mouth. She looks at you to gauge the effect she is having on you, and you smile at her, then stand up, taking just the apple.

(y/n): You can sort my tray out, since you practically ate as much from it as I did anyway.

With that, you walk from the hall, without giving Leah a second look.

\-----

After the final bell goes, you are about to get your books and leave, when Miss Teague speaks to you.

**Miss Teague**

Miss Teague: (y/n), would you stay behind for a second, I just want a quick word.

You are a bit taken aback by her calling you (y/n), since she is always so formal, and normally calls you Mr (l/n), but you just sit there and wait patiently. She waits for the class to empty, then comes over and sits on the edge of your desk.

Miss Teague: I've, er, heard a few stories about you lately. I'm not going to ask you to tell me about them, but I just want you to know... that if you need to talk, then I'm always here.

You look up into Miss Teague's beautiful eyes, and you can't help but smile at her.

(y/n): Thank you, Miss.

Her cheeks go a little pink, and she smiles back at you, then she rests her hand on your shoulder, and squeezes it.

Miss Teague: Just... don't let anyone make you do anything you don't want to do. If you have any trouble, I will be here to support you. Okay?

(y/n): Yes, Miss.

She smiles at you again, releases your shoulder, and stands up.

Miss Teague: Now off you go. Go and enjoy the rest of your day.

Without saying anything else, you get your books together, and make your way to the door, when Miss Teague speaks again.

Miss Teague: Oh, and by the way, if you do decide to join the football team, and your grades start to suffer, I do private tutoring on tuesday nights and thursday nights, so I'll make sure you stay on top of things.

(y/n): Thank you, Miss.

You nod to her, and you leave and make your way to your locker.

_Shit. She is far too hot._


	3. Chapter 3

There is no way you are going to football practice, but you decide to go and watch the cheerleaders training. Hopefully, you will be able to catch Hanna.

_If I give her a little smile, maybe even a casual wave, that should be enough to let her know I didn't mean anything with the 'thirsty cheerleader' comment._

None of the cheerleaders are out yet, but there are quite a few boys sitting at one end of the bleachers, so you expect that is where they are going to do their practice. You walk over, and sit down, several feet from the rest of the boys. You are sitting there for twenty minutes before any of the girls come out, but then they start to show up in dribs and drabs, and start warming up. Every now and again, one of the girls will do a high kick, eliciting wolf whistles and comments from the boys, as they get a flash of panties. Leah comes out before Hanna, and she starts warming up. She looks over at the bleachers, and when she spots you, her face lights up. She comes rushing over to where you sit, turns around to face away from you, bends over straight legged, and flips the back of her skirt up, showing off her undies, and her seriously tight ass. The boys near you erupt at this, and give her a standing ovation. After a couple of seconds, she stands back up, looks over her shoulder at you, and blows you a kiss, then she skips back over to the rest of the girls. Most of the boys look over at you after this, with varying degrees of jealousy, anger, and admiration, but you don't give a shit.

**Leah Cox**

_No girl is ever going to do that for any of you sad fucks. If you want one of them to like you, stop hanging around when they train, and cheering whenever you get to see their panties._

The cheerleading coach comes out, and starts to order the girls around, and you worry that Hanna is not going to turn up, but then you spot her hurrying over to join the rest of the girls. You try to catch her eye, but she is busy falling in line and warming up with the other girls. The coach, a rather severe looking woman, orders them to start stretching, then looks at her watch, and then over at the changing rooms.

Coach: Has anyone seen Zoe? It's not like her to be late.

Leah: She rushed off as soon as the final bell went. I don't know where she went.

The coach looks aggravated but continues to monitor the girls.

Coach: Pelvis forward Chloe... Sarah, point those toes... Now, I want everyone doing high kicks.

Hanna is obviously conscious of the crowd of boys that are waiting for pantie flashes, as she looks over to the bleachers as soon as the coach says high kicks. Her expression changes to one of shock when she spots you, she goes bright red, and looks down at the ground.

**Hanna King**

Coach: Head up Hanna.

She puts her head up, and starts doing high kicks, and her eyes dart back over to you. You give her a little smile, and raise your hand, and she immediately responds with a beaming smile. She puts her hand up and gives you an enthusiastic little wave, drawing the coaches ire once more.

Coach: Hanna!

She puts her hands back to her sides, and continues her high kicks, but the joyful smile remains.

You nod to her, then get up and start walking along the side of the field, back towards the school. The team are doing drills at the other end of the field, so there is a chance the football coach will spot you walking by, but you go this 'shorter' route anyway.

_If he spots me, fuck him. What's he going to do?_

You are busy watching the coach, most of the way past the field, so you don't spot Zoe until you are almost on top of her. She is already in her cheerleading uniform, but for some reason, she is coming from the school, not from the changing rooms. She is busy looking around the football team, so she hasn't spotted you either. The way she is looking around, you suspect she is looking for you.

_Did I not make it clear that I was not going to play?_

Just before you reach her, she sags with disappointment, then she turns to face up the field, and comes eye to eye with you. Momentarily, a brief smile crosses her face, but it is soon replaced with her usual neutral mask. She has a little circle of what looks like flour on the tip of her nose, and you have an urge to go to her and rub it off, but you resist, and maintain your own neutral visage. She strides up to you, and thrusts a brown paper bag she is carrying into your chest.

**Zoe Jackson**

Zoe: Here.

(y/n): What's this.

You make no attempt to take it from her, and she starts to look aggravated.

Zoe: It's cookies. Take it.

(y/n): I'm not going to join...

Zoe: It's nothing to do with that. I shouldn't have slapped you. I was wrong, and I'm sorry.

She looks down in shame, but she pushes the bag into you again. You are a bit taken aback, but you reach up and take the bag.

Zoe: And, I'm not thirsty.

(y/n): Okay.

She marches past you, but stops when she is standing next to you, and looks over at you with a slight blush on her face.

Zoe: They might be a little burnt. I was in a hurry.

(y/n): Thought that counts, I guess.

She looks aggravated again, and she just turns away.

Zoe: If you don't like them, just throw them away.

With that, she starts striding toward the cheerleaders.

(y/n): Hey, Zoe.

Zoe: What?

She still seems aggravated, but she stops and turns back to face you. You reach a couple of fingers up, and wipe an imaginary spot from your own nose, then stare at her nose. She tentatively reaches up and rubs the tip of her nose, then looks at the flour on her fingers and does it again, to make sure she got all of it. You give her a brief smile, and she lets out a big sigh, and the aggravated look drains from her face.

Zoe: Thanks.

Then she turns, and sets off for cheerleading practice once more. You head back into school, and open the bag of cookies as you walk. They look more than a 'little' burnt, but you find the one that is the least charcoal like, and take a small bite. You swiftly drop the cookie back in the bag, and go to a water fountain to wash the taste from your mouth.

_Well, it's a good thing you're good at cheerleading Zoe, because baking is definitely not your strong suit._


	4. Chapter 4

As you leave the school, you see Miss Teague, struggling with a box of papers. She has pulled her car around close to the school doors, and has one knee up trying to balance the box, that she is holding with only one hand, as she tries to open the back of the car with the other hand. The amount of thigh she is flashing as she fights with the handle is rather erotic, and you have to smile as you walk over and take the box from her.

**Miss Teague**

Miss Teague: Oh, thank you (y/n). I probably should have just put it down, but I thought I had it.

She straightens her skirt, then opens up the tailgate, takes the box, and places it in the back of her car.

Miss Teague: Would you mind, just waiting here for a few seconds while I get the last two boxes?

(y/n): I'll get them.

Miss Teague: Oh, what a gentleman.

(y/n): Not really. I would have to be a bit of a jerk to just watch you struggle.

She smiles at you, and you walk with her back into the school to retrieve the last two boxes. When you get there, she goes to pick up one box, but you just stack them, and pick up both.

Miss Teague: I can carry one of them.

(y/n): Nah, you have to open the car. They're not heavy.

Miss Teague: Maybe not to you they aren't.

You walk back to her car, and she opens the back for you to put the boxes in and then close it.

Miss Teague: Thank you, (y/n). That was so much easier. It's a shame I don't have a nice young man like you at the other end, to help me get them up the two flights of stairs to my apartment.

Miss Teague realizes what she has said, and goes bright red, but you just look at her with your normal neutral expression.

(y/n): Nice? I don't think anyone has ever accused me of being nice.

Miss Teague smiles at you, and looks relieved that you didn't say anything about her 'wanting a young man like you at home' comment.

Miss Teague: You don't fool me with your dark and brooding act young man. I know there is a decent guy in there really.

(y/n): How far is your apartment? I'll give you a hand up with the boxes if you like.

Miss Teague: Really? Oh, that would be wonderful. Hop in.

Miss Teague rushes over to the passenger door, opens it, then leaving it open, she hurries around the car and gets into the driver's seat. You get in and close the door, and Miss Teague sets off like a bat out of hell towards her apartment.

\-----

Miss Teague opens the back of her car, and you stack all three boxes, and pick them up, leaving Miss Teague just staring at you open mouthed.

Miss Teague: Seriously?

(y/n): They're not heavy.

_Not 'that' heavy anyway._

She smiles at you, shakes her head, and leads you to her apartment block. They are quite cheap looking apartments, with the stairs going up the outside of the building, and you have to wonder how little teachers get paid. She leads you up two flights of stairs, and along a long balcony to her front door. She opens the door, and lets you in, then turns on a light, and closes the door behind you. The inside of the apartment is totally different. It is clean and bright, and very tastefully decorated, and you would never know how run down the area was. She kicks off her shoes and leads you through to the main room, where she indicates a spot next to the sofa.

Miss Teague: Could you put them down there please.

She watches as you put the boxes down, then gives you a big smile.

Miss Teague: Thank you so much, (y/n), that would have been so much work for me. Now I just have a lovely night of marking to look forward to. Really, thank you.

(y/n): Yeah, no problem. It was nothing. I, er, guess I had better be going then. Let you get on with your fun.

Miss Teague: No. Sit down, sit down. I'll make you a drink, then I'll drive you home. It's the least I can do.

(y/n): That's okay. You don't need to...

Miss Teague: No, I insist. What do you want? Water? Juice? Coffee?

She starts to walk into her kitchen, without waiting for your response, and you just flop down at one end of the sofa.

(y/n): Er, just water will do, thanks.

You watch as Miss Teague disappears into her kitchen, take a breath, then look around the room. The room has a faint clean floral smell to it, that seems relaxing, and somehow compliments the clean lines of the room itself. The furniture is quite sparse, and all contemporary, and there are a couple of simple abstract paintings on the walls. All in all, you have to think that Miss Teague's apartment is pretty slick. She hurries back through, hands you a glass of water, then sits at the other end of the sofa, and sips from her own glass. There is a bit of an awkward silence, and Miss Teague has a slight blush to her cheeks, and doesn't seem to be able to look at you.

(y/n): Nice place.

Miss Teague: Thanks.

The awkward silence descends again, and you take a large sip from your water. Miss Teague seems restless, and you think that she wants to ask you something, so you just wait patiently.

Miss Teague: Er, (y/n)?

(y/n): Yeah?

Miss Teague: I have a proposal for you.

(y/n): Okay?

Miss Teague: How would you like to spend a few hours marking papers? I would pay you. And it's all simple stuff. Freshman math papers. I will be up all night doing it, but with two of us...

You just stare at her with a blank expression, while contemplating her offer. You haven't got anything better to do, and you quite like the idea of spending a few hours with her.

Miss Teague: And I'll order pizza.

(y/n): Sold. I don't need to be paid though, Miss Teague. Just mark it down as volunteer work.

Miss Teague gives you a big smile, her cheeks still a little pink, and she slides a box over to you.

Miss Teague: Call me Mary. Thank you so much, (y/n). Really, the only problem questions, are where the answer is wrong, and you have to check their calculations to see if they deserve partial credit. If they just dropped a sign or something silly like that, or if they at least had the right idea.

She hands you a copy of the test, then moves to the center of the sofa, to sit right next to you, and go over one paper with you. She places the paper on your lap, and leans in close to you, and the scent of her hair fills your nostrils. As she starts to go over the questions, without realising it, you have started to become aroused, and you suddenly take a sharp breath.

_Shit. Calm down dude. Can't be getting horny over my teacher, even if she is as hot as fuck._

(y/n): Yeah, no worries. I've got it.

Miss Teague looks up at you and smiles, then moves back to the other end of the sofa, and takes a paper to mark herself. You both continue marking papers, every now and again, your hands brushing as you go to get a new paper at the same time, but it seems like Miss Teague might even be enjoying the contact.

_Got to keep my imagination in check. There is no way she has the hots for me. In my fucking dreams._

After you have been checking papers for a while, you come across one where the answers are mostly correct, but the working out that has been done is totally wrong, so you decide you had better bring it to Miss Teague's attention.

(y/n): What about this one?

Miss Teague puts her paper down, and scoots back to the middle of the sofa, and you lean in close to her and point out your findings. She looks over the paper, and as she does you look around at her beautiful face. Her blush is darkening under your close scrutiny, and you can see her breast moving rapidly, as her breaths come fast.

_Does she really have the hots for me?_

You reach up with your left hand and tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, and she goes bright red, she bites her bottom lip, and the papers in her hands start shaking visibly. Your heart is beating fast now, and you lean in a little closer, and drink in her scent, as you decide if you are going to make a move on your sexy teacher.

_Fuck it._

You slide your right hand onto her thigh, just inside her skirt, and she lets out a little cry, and slams both of her hands, still holding the paper, onto your hand, locking it in place.

Miss Teague: Ohh, (y/n)!

(y/n): Shit, I'm sorry, I...

Miss Teague: No, no it's my fault. I should never have invited you here like this.

_Well, she hasn't moved my hand away yet._

Miss Teague: I'm sure I have been sending all of the wrong signals, because, well, I am very attracted to you. But, I'm your teacher, and nothing can...

You lean in and give Miss Teague a brief tender kiss on the lips, then pull away just far enough that you are staring into her beautiful eyes. She stares back at you, her voice becoming weak and uncertain.

Miss Teague: ever happen.

You can feel her grip on your right hand weaken, and you lean in and give her another brief tender kiss. She looks totally unsure of herself, but her lips return your kiss.

Miss Teague: We can't. It's...

You slide your left hand into her hair at the back of her head, and lean in again, this time easing your tongue into her mouth. She doesn't resist, and closes her eyes, and lets out a little moan. You explore her mouth with your tongue, and almost immediately, she puts her own tongue to work, and they dance together, as she moves her hands up to your back, the forgotten math paper falling to the floor. With your right hand now free, you slowly slide if farther up her thigh, until your fingers brush into her thin panties. She lets out a slight moan, and pushes her hips forward, forcing your fingers into her. You run them up and down, easing them between her lips, rubbing against her clit, then down to the damp patch that is now forming. You stop the kiss, and move down and start to kiss her neck, and she lets out another moan, and her hips start to gyrate.

Miss Teague: (y/n), we have to stop. Ahh. This is so wrong. I could lose my job.

(y/n): No one ever has to know.

Miss Teague: Ahh. I'll know. Ahh.

You slide your fingers over to her groin, then tuck them inside her panties, and slide them back over to her slit. She eases her legs a little wider, and you start to toy with her clit, causing her to let out a loud moan.

Miss Teague: AHH. (y/n), we can't. AHH.

Her hip gyrations become more pronounced, and you continue to kiss her neck, as you start to undo the buttons on her blouse with your left hand.

Miss Teague: AHH, (y/n).

Her hips are making little thrusting motions now, and you move your fingers slowly down to her moist hole. You slip the tip of your middle finger inside her, and she lets out a squeal, pushes away from you and jumps up, pulling your hand free from her panties.

Miss Teague: NO!

She holds the top of her blouse together, where you have undone a few of the buttons, and takes a deep breath, looking very troubled.

Miss Teague: I'm so sorry (y/n). That was so wrong. I'm so so sorry.

(y/n): Hey, no need to apologize to me. I thought it was great.

She blushes deeply again, but she smiles at you, and takes a deep breath.

Miss Teague: Yes it was great, but you have to go. I obviously can't be alone with you. And you...

She takes your hand, and pulls you up off of the sofa, then marches you to the door. She reaches up and gives you a quick kiss on the lips, then opens her door and pushes you out.

Miss Teague: I'm sorry (y/n), you'll have to make your own way home.

(y/n): No problem. I'll see you at school, Mary.

Miss Teague closes the door, leaving you standing there with a smile on your face.

_Fuck she's hot._

\-----

Miss Teague closes the door, then turns around and leans against it. She smiles to herself and runs her fingers through her hair.

_Oh wow._

She can still feel those lips on her neck, those strong fingers inside her panties. Rubbing her clit. Penetrating her.

_Oh, Mary, what are you doing? I must stop thinking of (y/n) in that way, no matter how sexy he is._

_At least I can be sure that he's not going to go boasting to his friends._

She lets out a big sigh, then looks over towards her bathroom. She takes a quick look back towards the unmarked papers, then walks swiftly into her bathroom, and turns on the hot water.

_One time. I'll let myself think about him, just this one time._

She closes her eyes, and thinks about those lips, and those strong fingers, as she undoes the rest of her blouse buttons. Her blouse drops to the floor, as she unclips her bra, and frees her large breasts. She squeezes her breasts, and lets out a soft moan, her fingers running up to her already hard nipples, and pinching them.

Miss Teague: (y/n).

Her hips start to gyrate again, and she unzips her skirt and lets it drop to the floor. She slides her hand down inside her undies, and lets out a soft moan, as she starts to run her fingers up and down over her clit. She looks over at the filling tub, then quickly pulls down her damp panties, and tests the water temperature with a toe. Satisfied, she steps into the tub, and slowly slides down into the hot water. She lets out a sigh, leans back, eases her legs apart, and slowly slides her hand back down to continue its job.

_Ahh. That's it, (y/n). Ahh._

She reaches out one long leg, and pushes the faucet to turn off the water, then runs her hand lower, and slips her middle finger up inside herself. Ever so slowly, she explores her hot hole, imagining that she hadn't stopped (y/n), and he is enjoying her body for the first time. She squeezes her left breast with her free hand, while the hand exploring her pussy 'discovers' her g-spot.

_Ahh, that's it, (y/n), right there. AHH._

\-----

You leave Miss Teague's block, still smiling to yourself, and head in the direction of your own house. You haven't gone far before you hear angry shouting. You turn a corner and arrive at a block of apartments that are even more run down than Miss Teague's. There are a group of six boys, shouting up at a second floor window.

???: Get down here, bitch.

It looks like they are all members of the school football team, including Blaze and Jake, who has a cloth patch plastered over one eye.

Jake: Get your cute little fucking ass down here, Zoe.

Blaze: It's him. It's fucking (y/n).

Blaze starts running over to you, followed by the other boys, and they look like they mean business. You continue walking, and when they reach you, they surround you, but keep a safe distance.

Jake: You're going to fucking get it now, bitch.

(y/n): Sorry, Big J, but I'm not into guys. I'm sure Blaze will help you out though?

Blaze lets out a guttural growl, and charges you, along with two other boys, a tall dark haired boy, and a stocky blond boy. You take a couple of quick steps towards the stocky assailant, then do a jumping front kick, catching him cleanly under the chin, and putting him out cold. You land and spin round to face the others, dropping into your natural fighting stance. Blaze is the closest, but you don't have much time before the tall dude gets to you, so you drop down and sweep Blaze's standing leg, then you are up, blocking a wild swing from the tall guy with your left arm, then you hit him with a powerful hook to his lower rib cage with your right. He lets out a grunt and bends forward, and you grab his head and bring it down to meet your knee, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. He screams as blood spurts out, and puts his hand to his face.

???: He broke my fucking nose.

Blaze scrambles back to his feet, and you slowly back off, so that all the boys are in front of you. You've been here before, and you might take a few knocks, but as long as you're careful, these lads are either going to back down, or they're going to the hospital.

Blaze: I'm going to pound you, fucker.

Jake: Together. He can't get all of us if we all attack at the same time.

They all slowly start to circle you again. You could move to the building to get your back against the wall, but you have always preferred having space when you fight. If you need to get away, you'll just have to go through one of the boys. You decide to put bloody nose dude and one eyed Jake to your back. This leaves Blaze to your right, a ginger haired kid with glasses to your left, and a fucking mountain of a boy in front of you, who makes even Blaze look slim.

_He needs to be my first target._

You run at the mountain, and hop up for a jump kick. He covers his face to protect himself, and you land down doing a sidekick to his knee. He lets out a howl, and drops to the ground holding his leg.

Mountain: AGGGHHH! FUCK! FUCK!

They have all charged you, and glasses dude is the fastest, so you spin to face him, but this just makes him back off. You feel a blow to the back of your head. Blaze was quicker than you expected, and he hits like a hammer. You are a little stunned, but you recover in time to see that Jake has pulled a knife, and he is aiming for your eye.

_Eye for an eye is it Jake. I don't fucking think so._

You go to block his attack with your left hand, but Blaze is too close, and grabs your arms from behind with a vice like grip. You throw your head back, avoiding the knife to your face, and smashing into Blaze's nose, but the knife slashes down, and you feel a burning as it cuts into your left shoulder. Leaning back into Blaze, you skip up with your left leg, and do a roundhouse kick at Jake's head with your right leg. It is coming into Jake's left, blind side, but he flails out with his knife, and as you strike his ear, knocking him flying, the flailing arm gets in a lucky hit, cutting into your upper thigh on your kicking leg.

_Fuck, that was far too close to my balls for comfort._

As you land, you smash your head back into Blaze again, and then again, smashing his nose, and causing him to cry out in pain, and loosen his grip. You pull free, spin, and roundhouse kick him to the side of his knee. Your leg is feeling a little numb, and week, but you are running on pure adrenaline right now. As Blaze is falling, you axe kick him to the head, smashing his head into the ground, and knocking him out. You spin round to confront the two final boys, bloody nose boy, and glasses dude, but both of them look at you, then each other, then run off as fast as they can.

_Thank fuck, I can hardly stand._

_Well, that was a bit of a fuck up. Over confident, and out of practice._

You look around at the four bodies left on the floor. Blond haired boy is still out cold. Mountain dude is no longer whimpering, and looks like he has passed out from the pain. Jake isn't moving from where he landed, and blaze isn't going to be awake for a while.

_Shit. I've done it again. How am I going to hide the fact I've been fighting with blood pouring out of me._

You look down at your wounds. It doesn't feel like they are too bad, but the mess of blood on the front of your shirt and jeans, tells another story. You take a step and stagger. The adrenaline is abating, and with the knock to your head, the wounds, and the blood loss, you are feeling a little weak.

_Shit. It's not going to be fun making it home, at this rate._

You force yourself to ignore the pain, and take another step when you hear a girl's voice, and she is calling your name.

**AN: This is where the vote was cast for which girl (y/n) was to pursue. Continue to the next chapter for the original ending, or there is an alternative ending with Zoe that you can skip to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanna King**

It was Hanna calling your name, and she comes running up to you, puts an arm around your shoulder and helps to support you.

Hanna: Oh my goodness. I was walking home and I saw the whole thing. I was just so scared. I couldn't move. We need to call nine one one.

(y/n): You can call it for them, but I can't be here.

Hanna: But you need to go to the hospital.

(y/n): No. I can't be caught fighting. The cuts aren't that deep. I just need to clean them up.

Hanna: Aren't they going to tell people that it was you did this to them?

(y/n): I doubt it. They attacked me, and they are not going to want to admit I beat six of them.

Hanna: What are we going to do then? You can hardly walk. How far is your house?

(y/n): Too far. How close do you live?

Hanna: A fair way, and my mom might not be home yet. And I can't clean wounds. Well, I guess I could try, but...

(y/n): I know. I'll go to Miss Teague's house. She lives just around the corner.

Hanna: The teacher?

(y/n): Yeah. This way.

With your direction, Hanna helps you back to Miss Teague's block, and up the concrete stairs. You get back to her door, and you lean against the wall, as Hanna rings the doorbell.

\-----

**Miss Teague**

_Oh yes, (y/n)! That's it. Fuck yeah._

Miss Teague's fingers are thrusting in and out, as she nears her climax. Her hips are thrusting up to meet them, and her left hand is pinching her clit and wiggling it. She lets out a loud moan, and then her doorbell rings.

_Fuck off. I'm about to cum._

Bang, bang, bang.

???: Miss Teague, are you there? It's an emergency.

Miss Teague: Oh fuck.

_This is not over._

Miss Teague climbs out of the bath, quickly towels off, then slips into her bathrobe, pulls the belt around, and does a quick bow to keep it closed. She hurries to the door, puts the chain on, then opens it and peeks out, her body hidden behind the door. There is a young girl standing there, and she looks frantic.

Miss Teague: Can I help you?

???: It's (y/n). He's hurt.

\-----

You push away from the wall, so that you can see Miss Teague, and when she sees you, she looks horrified.

(y/n): I'm sorry Miss. It wasn't Hanna's fault. I asked her to bring me here.

She closes the door, and you hear the chain being removed before she swings the door wide. She is wearing a short flannel bathrobe, and there is a slight sheen on her skin, and her face is flushed. You obviously interrupted her bathing, but she steps back, and welcomes you in.

Miss Teague: What happened?

Hanna: He was attacked by six boys.

Miss Teague: With knives, by the looks of things. Take him through and lay him on my bed. I'll call for an ambulance.

(y/n): No. I can't be caught fighting. The cuts aren't that deep. I just need to clean them, and rest a bit.

Miss Teague just stares at you for a few seconds, then seems to give in, and turns back to Hanna.

Miss Teague: Come on, help me.

Miss Teague puts a hand around your waist, and Hanna pulls your right hand over her shoulders, and they walk you through to Miss Teague's bedroom. They help you up onto the bed, then Miss Teague rushes off to get her first aid kit.

Miss Teague: Open up (y/n) shirt, I'll be right back.

Hanna goes bright red, but she starts to undo the buttons on your shirt. Miss Teague hurries back in and puts a green plastic box on the bedside table. She moves over to you and eases Hanna to one side. She quickly finishes with your buttons, then she pulls your right arm out of the shirt. She sits you up enough to pull the shirt under you, then slowly starts to peel it away from your wound. You flinch, and she looks at you apologetically.

Miss Teague: I'm so sorry. I'm being as gentle as I can.

(y/n): No worries.

She pulls the shirt clear, and both girls suck in a breath as the wound is uncovered. Despite this, you notice both girls' eyes dart around your upper body, and you have to smile to yourself. You know your body looks good. It takes a lot of work to keep it that way. Miss Teague throws your shirt down, and grabs the first aid kit, opening it up. She looks back at your wound, then takes a deep breath.

Miss Teague: I need to get some water.

She rushes off, and Hanna sits on the bed next to you, on your right hand side. You feel her fingers lace between yours, and she squeezes your hand.

Hanna: It's going to be okay. Miss Teague seems to know what she's doing.

You look over and smile at Hanna, as Miss Teague comes back into the room, with a bowl and several wash cloths. She glances at your holding hands, but only for a second. She puts the bowl down, dunks a washcloth, then wrings it out. She sits down on the edge of the bed, the bottom of her bathrobe opening up, and showing off her beautiful thighs, and you suck in a breath, and look away.

Miss Teague: Don't worry, I'll be gentle.

She starts dabbing your wound, and the washcloth is soon bright red with your blood. She is good to her word, and there is very little pain, and you look down to check out the extent of your wound. Happily, it doesn't look too deep. She washes out the washcloth, then dabs your wound some more, until she is happy that it is clean.

Miss Teague: Now, this might hurt a bit I'm afraid.

(y/n): No worries.

Miss Teague takes a cloth, and a bottle of something from the first aid kit, opens it up, and pours it onto the cloth, then starts to disinfect your wound. You do your best not to move, but you still flinch a little.

Miss Teague: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

(y/n): It's not so bad.

_Fuck that hurts._

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long, then she is back to her kit, for the things to bandage you up. She puts some ointment on the cut, then covers it in gause.

Hanna: So, are the rumors true then? Do you fight a lot? Did you...

You like Hanna, but you're not going to lie to her. Miss Teague has stopped, and is looking at you as well, and you look from one to the other and sigh.

(y/n): Yes, it's true.

Hanna: You nearly killed someone?

(y/n): Yes. I only narrowly escaped prosecution. If I'm caught fighting again...

Hanna: It wasn't your fault though. They attacked you.

(y/n): Yeah, well... I could have run. I have a bit of an anger management issue.

Hanna glances away, looking uncomfortable, but Miss Teague just stares straight at you.

Miss Teague: You should tell her what happened the first time.

Hanna: Yes please. If you don't mind telling me.

You look from one girl to the other again, and then decide to give in.

(y/n): My little sister was raped, and I beat the shit out of the dude.

Hanna: Oh wow. I'm so sorry. I bet your sister was thankful at least, even if it did get you in trouble.

(y/n): She hates me now.

Hanna: Huh?

(y/n): It was consensual. She loved him. Now she thinks I ruined her life.

Hanna and Miss Teague, both just stare at you, waiting for more detail.

_Fuck, it's a good thing these cuts weren't too deep. I could bleed out under the care of you two._

(y/n): My sister is five years younger than me, but we've always been really close. When we were younger, she would follow me around like a little lost lamb. It was a pain when I was hanging out with my friends, but we always tolerated her. It was mostly the lads from the football team, so generally, she just ended up watching us play football. Well, as we got older, she started to become infatuated with one of my friends. We all thought it was funny. You know, it was cute, she was so much younger than us.

Miss Teague starts to work on dressing your shoulder wound, but you can tell she is still listening, and Hanna is hanging on your every word.

(y/n): Like I say, we were really close. She would tell me everything. So, she tells me that her and Gary have had sex. The dude that she was infatuated with. One of my friends for fucking years, who is eighteen fucking years old. She's thirteen. Well, I jump up, to 'have words with him', and she grabs my arm, and starts to beg that I don't hurt him. "We love each other" she says, and I don't know what to do. So, I track the dude down, and I honestly don't know what I was going to do, maybe just tell him that if he hurts her, I'll kick his ass. I don't know. But when I get there, he is bragging to a couple of the other lads from the team, and he says "she was so fucking easy. Who's gonna go next?", and I just fucking lost it. They had to pull me off of him. I just saw red. I would have killed him.

Hanna: He deserved it. It's a big brother's job to look after his little sister.

Miss Teague: It was rape, weather your sister thinks it was or not.

Hanna: Did he go to jail?

(y/n): I don't know. He was still in the hospital when we left town.

Hanna: Why does your sister still hate you? He was a total jerk.

(y/n): I never told her what Gary said. I haven't told anyone until now.

Hanna: Why not?

Miss Teague: Because he would rather she hates him, than she hates herself. He is still protecting her.

(y/n): I couldn't. I just couldn't tell her, that... I just couldn't.

Hanna throws her arms around you, hugging you, and pushing Miss Teague's hand away, where she is putting the finishing touches to your dressing.

Miss Teague: Hey, watch the patient.

Hanna: Oh, I'm sorry.

She sits back up, looking a little sheepish, and Miss Teague puts the last piece of tape in place. You have to admit, it does feel much better. Both girls then slowly look down at your leg wound, Miss Teague's cheeks becoming pink, and Hanna's turning bright red.

Miss Teague: Er, you should probably go and sit in the main room, while I clean this one, Hanna.

Hanna: Oh, er, are you sure you don't need any help?

Miss Teague: Just with the jeans then.

Miss Teague stands up next to the bed, and undoes the button on your jeans, then slowly unzips your fly, as Hanna looks on.

(y/n): You know, I don't think it's that bad...

Miss Teague: If you don't want to go to the hospital, then you're going to let me clean it.

Miss Teague and Hanna work together to pull your jeans down, and you look down to see the scary sight of your boxers drenched in blood.

Miss Teague: Okay, time for you to leave now, Hanna.

Hanna: Are you...

Miss Teague: Yes, I'm sure. I will be fine. Close the door on your way out please.

Hanna reluctantly hops down off of the bed, and you both watch as she leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, Miss Teague sets to work, removing your boxers, while trying not to hurt you. They are a bit tattered, and drenched in blood, and your wound burns again, as she pulls them away from it. You watch her face as your manhood finally comes into view, and her eyes go wide.

Miss Teague: Oh my. Er, that's a nasty looking cut.

_Oh, yeah. I was watching your eyes Miss Teague, and my cut wasn't the first thing they locked onto._

She goes bright red, but she doesn't look flustered for too long, as she sets about cleaning and dressing your wound.

Miss Teague: So who is Hanna? She your girlfriend?

(y/n): Nah. I don't have a girlfriend. She was walking home and saw the fight, and wanted to help.

You see a little smile come to Miss Teague's lips, and you can't help but smile to yourself.

Miss Teague: She seemed a bit more familiar than that.

(y/n): She thinks I saved her brother from a bully at school.

Miss Teague: Oh.

Miss Teague drops into silence, and as she works away, you can't help but keep looking over at her beautiful legs. As she starts to apply the gause, you reach over, and gently pull on the bow that is holding her bathrobe closed. The robe slowly opens as she moves, revealing a tantalizing sight, bit by bit. At first her cleavage comes into sight, followed by the majority of her large firm breasts. As the bathrobe opens more, you can see her fantastic flat stomach, then your heart starts to race as her neat little bush comes into sight. Her body is every bit as fantastic as you thought it would be, and finally, the robe falls fully open, and her large erect nipples come into view.

_Fuck she's beautiful. And with those nipples that hard, maybe I'm in luck._

She hasn't noticed her robe is open, but she does notice the effect it has on your manhood, and she watches on stunned, as it starts to grow.

Miss Teague: Oh my god.

She is just staring at your throbbing member, that last piece of tape in her hands, and stands there dubstruck, as it reaches full size.

Miss Teague: How... at a time like this?

You pull on her robe, opening it up fully, and she looks down, and tries to close it, but you hold on tight. She looks wistfully at your towering rod, then up at your face once more.

Miss Teague: But your wound.

You reach forward, and gently stroke Miss Teague's thigh, and she sucks in a breath, as a shiver runs through her body.

(y/n): You said you would be gentle.

She smiles at you, then climbs up on to the bed, swings her leg over and mounts you, holding your rod to her hole, and slowly dropping down on it. Her pussy feels amazing. She is already seriously wet, and you easily slide up deep inside her, despite the fact she is surprisingly tight. She puts a finger to her lips, indicating you should remain silent, then she slowly starts to ride up and down, her eyes closing and her head tilting back. Her bathrobe flaps wide, and her large, firm breasts swing up and down, and you slide your right hand up her body and grasp her left breast and squeeze it. She puts her hands up into her hair, and bites her lower lip, as she continues her slow riding of your pulsing member. She rocks up until you are almost out of her, then drops down, filling her amazing pussy once more, over and over again. She starts letting out muffled, quiet moans, and slowly starts to speed up, still trying to be gentle. You can see on her beautiful face, that she is getting close, and you move your right hand down, and start to tease her clit, causing her to let out a louder moan, that she immediately cuts off. She starts to go faster and faster, and you take control, and start thrusting up into her. Her mouth opens wide, in a silent cry, as she gives in to you, leaning forward onto your chest with both hands, her dripping pussy suspended above you, as you thrust up into it faster and faster. Her head slams back, her back bends, and her tight pussy clamps down on your rod, as you pierce her again and again. Her body judders, and she sucks in a long breath, a silent laugh of joy coming to her face. You slow down and let her take control again, and as she starts to slowly ride you again, she leans forward and kisses you passionately. When she stops kissing you, she pulls away and stares into your eyes, a large grin on her face. She leans in, and pecks you on the lips, then moves her head down to your ear and whispers to you.

Miss Teague: Thank you, (y/n). That was even better than I imagined.

You gently nibble her ear lobe, then whisper back to her.

(y/n): My pleasure, Mary.

Your right hand is still rubbing her clit, and you start to be more aggressive with it. She sucks in another gulp of air, then starts to ride you slightly faster and slightly harder. Her pussy walls start to massage your manhood, and it feel fucking incredible. You've fucked quite a few very sexy girls before, but none of them could do this. It's like Miss Teague's pussy is trying to pull your seed from you, and you are going to be very happy to oblige. Her lips are still brushing your ear, and you can hear her breaths coming fast. She lets out a little moan, then whispers to you again.

Miss Teague: My turn to satisfy you. Do you want to cum inside me, or do you want me to suck you off.

The thought of Miss Teague's beautiful lips, wrapped around your member, of shooting your load into her beautiful mouth, is an amazing one, but her pussy is just begging you to fill it, and she needs to orgasm again.

(y/n): Fuck me.

Miss Teague: Ahh. 'My' pleasure.

She puts one hand either side of your head, gripping the pillow tight, and starts to rock back and forth with long rhythmic strokes. Her pussy is still trying to pull your seed from you, and she stares down into your eyes, with a serious expression on her face. She gets faster and faster, until her expression changes to one of bliss, and both your mouths open as silent moans escape you.

_Fuck, Miss Teague, with that super pussy action, you're the best fuck ever._

Miss Teague continues to speed up, all thought of being gentle gone, as she pushes both you and herself towards ecstasy. You are both totally silent, and the only sounds in the room, are the slurping noises her super wet pussy is making, and the complaints coming from her bed. She is driving down hard on you now, and you are nearing release. You move your bad left arm up, and put your hand on her hip, then move your right hand from her clit to her other hip, taking a firm hold, then start pounding into her in time to her own movements. She lets a moan escape her, and you know she is on the edge.

Miss Teague: Ahh. Oh fuck, oh fuck. Ahh, cum with me, (y/n).

You can last no longer, and you buck your hips, blasting your seed deep into your sexy teacher, as her pussy squeezes your manhood tight, and her head shoots back. Still holding her hips, you lift her up, then slam your rod home again, as you pump more of your seed into her. You thrust again, and again, then suck in a breath, totally contented, as Miss Teague drops down on you, your rod still deep inside her. Her pussy, and your member are both still twitching after their release, and you slide your hands from her hips up her back, inside her bathrobe, and hug her to you.

Miss Teague: Fuck, (y/n), that was amazing.

(y/n): You were amazing.

She smiles at you, lets out a sigh, then pulls off of you. She wraps her robe around her, and does another bow, pulling it tight, and giving you a meaningful look. She leans over and takes the head of your semi hard rod into her mouth, and sucks, as she slowly milks the last of your seed from you with both hands. You start getting hard again, inside her mouth, but she pulls away, getting a washcloth, and cleans off her juices from all around your member and balls. When she is happy she looks around for your clothes. She picks up the rags that are your boxers, and frowns.

Miss Teague: No point in putting these back on.

She tosses them to one side, and picks up your jeans. She puts them over your feet and starts to pull them up, but starts talking, while not looking you in the eye.

Miss Teague: You know that can never happen again, don't you.

(y/n): Why not. I'm eighteen. It's not like it's illegal.

Miss Teague: I'm your teacher. We just can't.

(y/n): I graduate in a few months. Then it won't make any difference.

Miss Teague: I'll tell you what. You get yourself a girlfriend more your own age, and if after you graduate, you still want to be with me, then I'll be waiting.

(y/n): Get myself a girlfriend?

Miss Teague: Yes. There are plenty of girls at school, that seem very interested in you. That girl Hanna out there has made her interest more than obvious.

(y/n): But why?

She zips up your jeans, and does up the button, then looks at your face for the first time.

Miss Teague: Because, I want to know that you're sure. If come the time you graduate, you are happily in a relationship, then that is okay.

She pats the bulge in your jeens lovingly, then retrieves your shirt, and starts to put it on you.

Miss Teague: Look, I really like you (y/n), but I'm older than you, not that much, but I am older, and you are going to be going off to university. That sort of relationship is a lot of work. You need to know that is what you really want. So between now and then, go have some fun. I'm not going anywhere. If you're still interested, you know where to find me.

She does that last button on your shirt up, then leans in and gives you a tender kiss.

Miss Teague: Now, let's see how good my handiwork is. Can you stand?

She holds out a hand to you, and helps you up off of the bed. Your shoulder feels fine, but your leg feels weak, and hurts to stand on it. You start to walk tentatively, and give Miss Teague a smile.

(y/n): Thanks.

Miss Teague: You're welcome. Now, try not to open them up again. Really, you should have had stitches, so you're probably going to end up with scars.

(y/n): Oh well, they say chicks dig scars.

Miss Teague: Oh, they do, do they?

(y/n): I'll be sure to let you know.

Miss Teague lets out a laugh, then helps you get over to the door. She opens it, and you look over to the living room, where Hanna is sitting on the sofa. She is just looking straight ahead, and her face is still bright red.

_Shit, did she hear us? We weren't that loud were we? We did take a while though._

(y/n): Hey, Hanna. All better. Thanks a lot for your help.

She looks over to you and gives you a big smile. She jumps up and rushes to your side, and helps you to walk to the sofa.

Hanna: Sit down. How do you feel? Are you sure you're okay?

(y/n): I still feel a little weak, and Miss Teague says I will have scars, but I feel much better. Now I just have to figure out how to get home, without my ripped clothes giving me away.

Miss Teague: What you really need, is to rest. You could just stay here tonight, and...

Hanna: No! Er, I mean, well, you only have one bed, and I have a spare room, and er, we have some old clothes of my dad's that should fit him.

Miss Teague looks at you and smiles, then turns to Hanna.

Miss Teague: I can drive him to your house, if you promise you will take good care of him.

_Fuck, Miss Teague. Are you setting me up? Not that I can complain. I could do a lot worse than Hanna._

Hanna: I'll take very good care of him.

(y/n): That would be great if I could sleep at your's. As long as your parents are okay with it.

Hanna: My dad walked out on us a few years back, and my mom is cool. She even put me on birth control when I was fifteen, because it was alright if I "experiment sexualy" as long as I "take precautions".

She does air quotes around "experiment sexualy" and "take precautions", then she realizes what she has said, and goes bright red again.

Hanna: Not that... I mean... I don't mean...

Miss Teague lets out a beautiful laugh, and Hanna covers her face in embarrassment.

(y/n): Your mom does sound cool. My mom has a right stick up her butt, especially since... Well, you know.

Hanna looks grateful that you have moved the conversation on, and looks over at Miss Teague.

Hanna: It's really nice of you to offer to drive us, Miss Teague.

Miss Teague smiles at Hanna, then gives you a knowing look, before setting off towards her bedroom.

Miss Teague: I'll just get dressed, then we can go.

Miss Teague doesn't close the bedroom door, and although you can't see into the room from where you are, you can't help glancing over there, and imagining that sexy body naked again.

Hanna: She's really nice, your teacher, isn't she.

(y/n): Yeah, she's great.

You force yourself to look around the room, and you and Hanna, sit in a slightly awkward silence, waiting for Miss Teague to return. Thankfully, she isn't long, and she soon comes back into the sitting room, wearing a tight pair of jeans, and a bright yellow t-shirt. Her breasts are bouncing as she walks, and you're sure that she isn't wearing a bra. She is carrying a pair of sneakers, and she sits down next to you on the sofa, and puts them on.

Miss Teague: Okay, I've got a lot of marking to do, so let's get you over to Hanna's house.

Hanna and Miss Teague help you up, even though you protest that you feel much better, and they both insist on helping you all the way to the car. Miss Teague's large breasts are pushing into you as you walk, and she definitely doesn't have a bra on, then you feel Hanna brush up against you, as if she is competing. Only, you get the feeling that Miss Teague is more egging her on than competing. Whatever, you're not going to complain. Being helped to the car isn't so bad after all. Miss Teague follows Hanna's directions, and in no time, Hanna is helping you out of the car outside a modest detached house.

Hanna: Thanks for the lift, Miss Teague. I've got it from here.

Miss Teague lowers the window and looks out at the two of you, a big smile on her face.

Miss Teague: No problem, Hanna, you make sure you take good care of him. And you take care of yourself (y/n).

Hanna, cheeks burning, takes your arm, and starts to hurriedly lead you up the steps to her front door.

Hanna: I will, thanks again.

You look back over your shoulders at Miss Teague, and smile at her.

(y/n): Thanks, Miss Teague, for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna whisks you away to her door, apparently determined to get you away from Miss Teague as fast as possible, and she visibly relaxes, when you hear Miss Teague's car pull away. She opens the door, and helps you in, then shouts to her mom.

Hanna: I'm home, mom, and I have a guest.

Hanna's mom: Oh lovely, sweetheart, is it a nice boy? Do you need food? I can cook pizza, or something.

You hear a television being turned off, then Hanna's mom comes hurrying through to meet you. She is an attractive woman, although a little overweight, but she has those same piercing green eyes than Hanna has. When she sees you, her face breaks into a massive smile, then it drops to one of shock when she sees all the blood on your shirt and jeans.

Hanna's mom: Oh my, is that blood?

Hanna: Yes, it's okay, mom. His wounds have been dressed. But he needs a bed for the night, and possibly some of dad's old clothes.

Hanna's mom is still looking at you with a concerned look on her face, but it is a compassionate one. You get the feeling that she is very kind, and that she just wants to mother you.

Hanna's mom: Are you okay dear? Is there anything I can do?

(y/n): I'm good, thanks.

Hanna: Clothes mom.

Hanna's mom: Oh yes.

She looks at you with an appraising eye, then presses her lips together, looking troubled.

Hanna's mom: Well, he's a bit bigger than your father was, but I'll try my best. I'll go and look, you decide what you want to do about food.

She rushes off, and Hanna looks at you questioningly, but you just give her a shrug with your good shoulder.

(y/n): I don't know. I guess I could eat pizza. What I could really do with, is sitting down for a bit. My leg is starting to ache.

Hanna: Oh, sorry. I should have thought of that.

Hanna leads you down a hallway, past some stairs. You can see the kitchen at the far end, but she opens a door to the side, and helps you in to small spare room.

Hanna: The bed or the chair?

(y/n): The chair will do.

Hanna leads you over to the chair, and you sit down, and she hurries off to check on her mother. You hear her mother come down stairs, and you see her walk past your open door, with a large cardboard box, followed by Hanna. It sounds like she puts it on the kitchen table, then rips tape off of it.

Hanna's mom: You look through here, and I'll start preparing some food. Now, you tell me all about him. Is he your boyfriend? He's a good looking boy.

Hanna: I know he is mom. And, no he isn't my boyfriend.

Hanna's mom: But you would like him to be?

Hanna: Mom!

Hanna's mom: I'm just asking, dear. Does he have a girlfriend?

Hanna: No. Well, I don't think so.

Hanna's mom: Well you need to snap him up then, dear. Good looking lad like that won't be available for long.

Hanna: Mom! He's only in the spare room. He can probably hear us.

Hanna's mom: Okay, okay. I'm just saying. He seems a lot nicer than your last boyfriend. What was his name? Sean? Shane?

Hanna: It was Sean, and that was a long time ago, and only lasted about a week. Now can we stop please?

Hanna's mom: Okay, sweetie. So what happened with all the blood?

Hanna: He was attacked by a group of boys. Now, I think I've found the best clothes I can. Let me know when food is ready please.

Hanna's mom: Will do, sweetie.

A few seconds later, Hanna comes into the room, closes the door, and flops down onto the bed.

Hanna: I bet you heard all that, didn't you?

You just look at her, and give her a little grin.

(y/n): So who's Sean?

Hanna: Agg! It was over a year ago. We did it one time. It hurt, and then he was done before the pain was even over.

(y/n): Woah. I'm not really prying. I was just messing with you. You don't need to tell me anything.

Hanna goes bright red, and covers her face.

Hanna: I do that. I have a tendency to talk too much when I'm nervous. Like when I told you I was on birth control.

(y/n): I make you nervous, do I?

Hanna looks at you through her fingers, then jumps up, and hurries over to you with the clothes she brought in with her.

Hanna: Let's get you into these clothes.

(y/n): I can do it.

Hanna: No. I told Miss Teague, I would take good care of you. I will do it.

She hands you the clothes, and starts to undo your shirt. She is still bright red, and she just stares at the buttons as she fiddles with them, but you can tell that she wants to say something to you.

Hanna: You like Miss Teague, don't you?

(y/n): Yeah, she's great.

Hanna: I heard you two... you know.

(y/n): Oh shit. You're not going to say anything are you? She could get in a lot of trouble.

Hanna threads your good arm through the shirt sleeve, and starts to pull the shirt off.

Hanna: No. I, I thought it was very erotic. I, I was very jealous of her. She really sounded like she was enjoying it.

It's your turn to go a little red. She pulls the shirt off over your bad arm, then drops it on the floor, and takes a t-shirt from you, which she starts to thread up over your bad arm, trying not to hurt you.

(y/n): Were you listening at the door? I thought we were quite quiet.

Hanna: No. It was coming through the air vent. I could hear everything.

(y/n): Wow.

Hanna pulls the shirt over your head, and as your head pops out, her face is right there inches from yours.

Hanna: It made me really hot.

Then she is working to get your other arm inside the shirt, and looking away from your face again.

Hanna: Even when you weren't making any noises, and the squeaking of the bed was all I could hear, and... other sounds... it made me so hot.

She finishes putting your shirt on, then just stands in front of you, looking at you.

Hanna: I was touching myself.

She covers her face with her hands, unable to let you see her.

Hanna: It was just so hot. I've never heard anything like it before.

(y/n): Well, er, that's okay, I suppose. There is nothing wrong with touching yourself.

Hanna: Miss Teague is so lucky.

(y/n): She said that it can never happen again.

Hanna: I know. I heard. I heard her say you should get a girlfriend too. And that she thought I was being 'obvious'.

Hanna peeks out at you from between her fingers, but you don't know what to say.

Hanna: But you're just going to go back to her after you graduate, aren't you? I mean, she's just so beautiful. So sexy. High school girls don't stand a chance.

(y/n): Not necessarily. I would never get into a relationship, if I wasn't going to give it a chance. That just wouldn't be right. I couldn't just go out with someone as a temporary stop gap. She is a very special woman though.

_And she can certainly fuck like no high school girl I've ever met._

Hanna smiles a little, then holds out her hands to you.

Hanna: Stand up.

You stand up, and Hanna starts working on your button.

Hanna: You don't like cheerleaders though, do you?

(y/n): Look, don't worry about that 'thirsty cheerleader' comment.

She undoes your fly.

(y/n): My last girlfriend was the cheerleader captain, and I went out with her for the best part of a year.

_And we fucked like bunnies for most of it._

Hanna pulls down your jeans, then lets out a little yelp.

_Fuck. No boxers._

Hanna: Oh my god.

You put your hands down to cover up, and Hanna, who was just staring at you, turns away her face redder than ever.

(y/n): I'm sorry. I forgot I didn't have any boxers on.

Hanna: It's big, isn't it?

(y/n): Er, well, I guess so.

Still facing away from you, she starts to yank your jeans down the rest of the way, then when they are off, she holds out her hand for the jean shorts she gave you to hold.

Hanna: There wasn't any underwear in the box. Sorry.

(y/n): That's okay. Not sure I would want to wear another mans used underwear anyway

She holds out the jeans, open at your feet, and you step into them, then she starts to pull them up your legs. Like the t-shirt, they are a bit tight, but you think they will fit. She stands up, and turning her head back, she looks into your eyes, as she pulls them up over your butt, a sly little grin on her face. Her delicate hands are brushing your buttocks, as she finally manages to get them all the way up, which is turning you on. Not a good thing, when you are desperately trying to get your junk into a very tight space. The fly is a button up one, which you are very happy about, as you wouldn't want to try zipping these jeans up, when you are practically spilling out of them. You look down to rearrange yourself, and when you look back up, you catch Hanna's eyes also just looking up again.

Hanna: Opps, sorry.

She gives you that sly little grin again, then while looking into your eyes, she reaches down, and starts looking for the buttons, brushing into your manhood, then squashing it slightly, as she tries to do the bottom button up.

_Stay calm. Stay calm._

She manages to do up the bottom button, and she moves up to the next one, still struggling with how tight it is.

Hanna: Back to our conversation, that was rudely interrupted by your, er, weapon, you were saying that 'you would give any girlfriend a real chance, 'you would consider a cheerleader', and 'you will probably go back to Miss Teague when you graduate, but not necessarily'?

She starts on another button, but she is still staring at you, and she is looking very serious now.

(y/n): Eh, well, sort of, I guess.

Hanna: I'm up for a challenge. I'll be your girlfriend?

You look into her beautiful green eyes, and she just stares back at you, her fingers still on your buttons, but not moving, as she patiently waits for your answer.

(y/n): Okay.

A big grin comes over her face, and she sucks in a large gulp of air. You hadn't realized it, but she had been holding her breath while she waited for you.

Hanna: I'm going to give Miss Teague a good run for her money. She might be beautiful, and super sexy, but...

You lean forward, and kiss Hanna, sliding your tongue into her mouth. She lets out a little squeal, and just freezes. Her fingers stop working on your buttons, and her eyes close, and she just lets your tongue explore her mouth. After a few seconds, she starts to use her own tongue, and her hands come up your back, as you kiss each other deeply. You run the fingers of your good hand through her hair, and you keep kissing until she pulls away from you, out of breath.

Hanna: Oh wow. That was already so much better than sex with Sean.

You laugh and shake your head.

_Too much information again, Hanna._

(y/n): I think you better finish doing up my pants, I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to stay standing.

Hanna: Oh, yes. Sorry.

A grin slowly covers her face, and she looks down at your half buttoned in manhood, and starts to work on the remaining buttons.

Hanna: At least I can look now, since we are boyfriend, girlfriend.

The jeans really are tight, and she is struggling with the last few buttons, when there is a knock at the door.

Hanna's mom: Just letting you know that food is ready whenever you are.

Hanna: Thanks, won't be long.

Hanna, skips over the last two buttons that she couldn't fasten, and just does up the top button, then pulls the t-shirt down to cover you as best as she can.

Hanna: Sorry, that's the best I can do.

You just look at her, and then mimic her voice sarcastically.

(y/n): "We have some old clothes of my dad's that should fit him."

Hanna: Oh, shut up. I think you look really good.

(y/n): You know a man can go sterile, if you keep his junk too tightly confined.

Hanna: Well, we'll just have to get you out of them, as soon as dinner is over.

Before you can say anything to this, she takes your arm, and leads you into the kitchen. Hanna's mom is waiting there by the table, and she gives you a warm smile.

Hanna's mom: How are you feeling, dear?

(y/n): Very good, thank you, ma'am.

Hanna's mom: Oh, call me Pat, dear. Now, I wasn't sure how hungry you were, so I did burgers and fries as well as pizza. If you're still hungry, I can make pasta, or some tacos, whatever you fancy.

You look at the table, and there are two plates with a burger and fries on each, and a large homemade pizza in the middle. There are napkins by each setting, and a selection of condiments to one side. There is also a pitcher of what you suspect is iced tea, and another of water.

_Wow, she went to town._

(y/n): No, thank you, Pat. This is more than enough. It looks great.

Hanna: My mom's a great cook.

Pat: And so is Hanna. I taught her everything I know.

Hanna: Mom! Don't embarrass me. I'm not some livestock for sale.

Pat: Don't worry sweetheart, I'll leave you two alone now.

She starts to hurry from the room, and you call a final 'thanks' to her, before Hanna helps you into your seat. You take a large bite from your burger, and it is mouth wateringly good.

(y/n): Wow. You weren't kidding about her being a great cook. This is delicious.

Hanna: Yeah. The sauce on it is her own secret recipe. And, I am a pretty good cook too. All my life growing up, she would teach me, and tell me, "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach", and she would say, "if you can cook really well, a man will never leave you". Then my dad ran off with his skinny assed fitness instructor, and she totally changed. Now, she thinks that you need to be an expert in satisfying your man in other ways, to make sure that they dont leave you. The other day, she left a woman's magazine open for me to find, that was on an article titled "Learn to give the perfect blowjob, and guarantee your man will never stray".

You look up at her from the burger you were devouring, and she goes bright red, and covers her face.

Hanna: I've done it again.

(y/n): Did you read it?

Hanna puts her hands down and looks at you with a shocked expression, then a little smile creeps onto her face.

Hanna: Yes. I told you I would give Miss Teague a run for her money.

???: The jedi warrior! Excited to see you I am.

Hanna's little brother has come into the kitchen, and he gives you a big smile.

Hanna: Luke, some privacy please.

Luke: Communication protocols deactivated. Er... Permission to take a slice of pizza with me, commander.

Hanna: Yes, now go.

Luke grabs up a slice of the pizza, takes a big bite, then hurries from the room, and you hear him on the stairs a few seconds later. Hanna looks a bit embarrassed by her brother's interruption, but it's obvious that she really cares for him, despite his quirks.

Hanna: Sorry about that. He's harmless, really.

(y/n): This is not the pizza you are looking for.

Hanna bursts out laughing, and looks at you surprised.

(y/n): Hey, I may not be a nerd, but I have watched Star Wars.

She stares at you, with a warm smile on her face, and it looks like she doesn't quite know what to say.

Hanna: Thanks.

(y/n): Now, tell me all about this magazine article.

Hanna: Er... How about a slice of pizza?

It's your turn to laugh, and you reach over and take the slice that Hanna is offering you. If anything, the pizza tastes even better than the burger.

\-----

You both continue to chat as you finish your meal, then Hanna helps you out of your seat, and calls her mom to let her know you're done. Hanna, leads you back to your room, as her mom hurries back into the kitchen, and shouts that the rest of the pizza will be in the fridge, if anyone gets hungry. Hanna rolls her eyes at you, but she smiles, and shouts a thanks back to her mom. Then she gets you into your room, closes the door behind you, and her face becomes serious.

Hanna: Let's get you out of those jeans then.

(y/n): Your mom is just in the next room.

Hanna: I told you, my mom is cool. She said to me, when she put me on birth control, that she knows teenagers will have sex, and she would far rather it be in her house, where she knows I'm safe, than in the back of a car, or at some party or something.

_Wow._

Hanna: That time, I gave you too much information on purpose.

You put a hand either side of her face, ignoring the pain in your bad arm, and pull her in for a deep kiss, and she lifts your shirt, and starts to undo the top button of your jeans.

_Thanks, Pat._

She gets the top button open, then tries to push her hand inside, but your jeans are too tight, even with half the buttons open. She starts frantically trying to undo the next button, and when it doesn't open straight away, she grabs both sides of your fly, and starts yanking them apart, still to no avail. She pulls away from your kiss for breath, and her lust filled eyes stare into yours. You take hold of the bottom of her shirt, and pull it up, and she lets go of your jeans, and puts her arms up, so you can pull the shirt all the way off. She stands there, in her little white, lacy bra, looking a little self conscious, but you just admire her fantastic body. Her large breasts, her narrow waist and flat belly.

(y/n): You're beautiful.

She smiles at this, and looks to relax a little, but you can still see her breasts rise and fall as she takes short rapid breaths. She grabs hold of the bottom of your shirt, and pulls it up enthusiastically, but then slows, taking care to get your good arm out, then pull it over your head, and finally over your bad arm. As soon as your shirt is off, she attacks your pants again, but you lean forward, and kiss the exposed area of one of her breasts, and she lets out a moan, and pulls her hands up onto your shoulders. You slip your hand up behind her, and unclip her bra, then you pull it off over her shoulders, letting her large breasts fall free. She puts her arms down, letting her bra fall to the floor, but then crosses them over her breasts. She looks embarrassed, but you gently pull her arms apart, and lean in and kiss her erect right niple. She sucks in a breath, and you just brush her nipple with your lips, then gently flick it with your tongue.

Hanna: Ahh. No boy has ever seen me naked before.

(y/n): You look magnificent.

You take her nipple into your mouth and suck it, provoking another moan, then you raise your right hand, and gently stroke her left breast.

Hanna: When I did it with Sean, we kept the light off.

(y/n): Shhh.

You put your index finger on her lips, and slowly kiss over to her left breast, and suck on that nipple too. You run your left hand slowly up her outer thigh, up under her skirt, and you can feel her trembling to your touch. As you reach her panties, you move over and start to gently rub up and down her slit. The base of her panties are soaked, and you run your hand all the way up, and slip it down inside. Her pussy is hot and welcoming, and she lets out a loud moan as you rub against her clit. She starts sucking the finger you have on her lips, and you suck hard on her nipple, and start to wiggle her clit from side to side. She lets out a loud moan, and her hips start to gyrate, her hands still resting on your shoulders. You pull your finger from her mouth, and your hand from her undies, slide your right hand under her skirt, and grip both sides of her panties and slowly start to slide them down. Her hips are still gyrating, and as you pull her undies lower, you squat down in front of her, your face inches from her naked squirming snatch, only her skirt between you. When her simple white pair of panties comes into view below the bottom of her skirt, you can see that they are completely soaked. You pull them down her beautiful legs, past her knees, and down to her ankles, and she puts both of her hands on your head, sliding her fingers into your hair. She steps out of her panties, and she pushes your head back, forcing you to look up at her. She is biting her bottom lip, and she has a look of concern on her face.

Hanna: You don't think I'm a slut, do you?

You stand back up, running your hands up the outside of her legs, under her skirt, and coming to rest on her hips, and stop with your face inches from hers.

(y/n): Your mom put you on the pill when you were fifteen, told you that you could have sex in her house, and leaves instructional manuals around for you to read, and despite all that, you've had sex a total of one time. No, I do not think you're a slut. Not even close.

She smiles at you, then, with a little grin, she attacks your pants again, but as she still struggles, you push her hands out of the way, and undo the remaining buttons yourself. She gleefully grabs the top of your jeans, and yanks them down, stopping as your manhood comes fully into view. It looks like she is having difficulty catching her breath, and she just stares at it, her face slightly flushed, and watches as it expands to full size.

Hanna: Oh god.

She looks a little worried, but very excited. She leans forward, and gives you a little kiss, right on the tip of your rod. You let out a little moan, and she looks up at you and smiles, happy at your reaction, then she very deliberately sticks out her tongue, and runs it all around your head. You let out another moan, and she takes your head into her mouth and sucks it. You stare down at her beautiful face, and stroke her cheek with the back of your fingers, and she looks up at you, then lowers her head down, driving your length deeper into her mouth, rotating her head as she goes. It feels incredible, and your hips do a little thrust, pushing yourself even deeper, and you feel your head hit the back of her throat. She pulls off of you, rotating back, and does a large slurp as your member leaves her mouth. She has a huge grin on her face, and she stands up and gives you a little peck on the lips.

Hanna: That's just a sample.

(y/n): It was amazing.

Hanna: Good.

She takes your good hand, and starts walking backwards towards the bed, leading you with her. As you reach the bed, you slide your hands under her skirt once more, hold her by the hips, lift her up, and toss her onto the bed. She lets out a little squeal of surprise, then giggles joyously, as she stares at your naked form, as you climb onto the bed after her. Her legs are bent, and you have a fantastic view of her glistening pussy lips. You crawl up between her legs, and kiss her, half way up her inner thigh, causing her to let out a loud moan.

Hanna: No. Let me go first.

You ignore her, and kiss inch by inch up her thigh, edging ever closer to her moist hot snatch.

Hanna: Ahh, God. Ahh. Please, no. Let me go first. Ahh. Please.

Her hands are on your head now, trying to stop your head from getting any closer. She isn't pushing hard enough to stop you, and you can tell she really wants it, but you look up at her face, giving her a few seconds reprieve to explain herself.

Hanna: I have to go first. Once you start that, I will lose my mind. And I need to be able to focus to make sure I do a good job. Please.

You hesitate. You really want to taste that beautiful pussy, and you're sure that whatever she does will be great, whether she can focus or not, but she is pleading with you.

Hanna: If you let me go first, then I will do this for you.

Hanna puts her hands on her calves, tilts her pelvis up towards you, and pulls her legs into a full split, her moist swollen lips just begging to be entered. You suck in a breath, and just stare at the beautiful sight, then look back up at her, and give her a little grin.

(y/n): How can any man say no to an offer like that.

She gives you a satisfied smile, and pushes your head away, putting her legs back down, and pulling her skirt down to cover herself.

Hanna: That's the benefits of having a cheerleader as a girlfriend. Now lie back and enjoy.

_I've had a few girlfriends who were cheerleaders, but none of them were quite so eager to please as you are._

You lie back, your rock hard member, thrust up in front of her, and she eagerly positions herself between your legs, and takes hold of you with both hands. She pulls your rod to her mouth, and starts to plant dainty little kisses all over your head. She soon progresses to using the tip of her tongue to tease you, and then moves on to using the base of her tongue, enthusiastically, licking all around your head, her saliva running out all over your manhood. She runs her tongue down your length, all the way to your balls, then back up again, and when she reaches your head, she takes you into her mouth and plunges her head down driving you deep. She is twisting her head again as she goes up and down, and although this is obviously her first time, it feels fantastic. She is staring up at you most of the time, but every now and again she loses herself in her task, and she definitely looks like she is enjoying herself. She takes her hands, and slowly runs then over the area around your manhood. Over your hips, your stomach, your thighs, your balls. Over time she is speeding up her movements, and every now and again, she will stop with just your head in her mouth, suck away at it, and run her hands up and down your rod at speed. Then she will go back to the original approach, of rotate and thrust, and stroke with her hands. She even seems to be improving her technique as she goes, responding well to how you react to every little movement she makes. You let out a loud moan, and your member starts to twitch as you get close, and she takes hold of your balls in one hand, and gently squeezes them, as her movements get faster and faster.

(y/n): Ahh, fuck, Hanna, you're amazing.

Your compliment just spurs her on even more, and her movements become frenzied, and she tries desperately to push you over the edge.

(y/n): Ahh, I'm gonna cum.

She massages your balls, as they start to deliver your seed, then you buck your hips, plunging you head deeper into her, as your load explodes from you. Hanna chokes as your seed floods her mouth, some spurting out and running down your rod, and causing her to momentarily lose focus, and her movements falter. Somehow she recovers in time for your next pump, and this time she manages to take your entire delivery down without incident. She moves her head up, so that she is sucking on just your head, and uses both hands to work your length, and even after you finish cuming, and relax, she continues to milk the last of your seed from you.

_Wow. Well that was unexpected._

Hanna: I'm so sorry. I ruined it. I was ready for you, but the magazine never warned quite how powerful the... er, pump, would be. I thought I was doing such a good job, and...

(y/n): You were great. That might have been the best blowjob I've ever had.

Hanna: Really? Even though... you know.

(y/n): Yes really. You were fantastic.

Hanna smiles at you, looking relieved, then looks down affectionately as your now semi hard rod.

Hanna: That was my first time. I'll get better with practice.

(y/n): Well, you can practice on me as often as you want.

Hanna lets out a little giggle, then takes your member into her hand, and starts to lick it clean of the seed that escaped her mouth. You take a deep breath, and lie back, enjoying the extra attention your manhood is getting, and run your fingers through Hanna's hair.

Hanna: The Magazine said that when your man comes home after a hard day's work, you should offer him a blowjob to help him relax. So I'm sure I will be getting plenty of practice.

Lick, lick, lick.

(y/n): Wow. Well, I'm going to hazard a guess, that that article was written by a man, but I will concede that it probably isn't wrong when he says that if you follow his guide, no man will ever cheat on you.

Hanna: But will it stop a man who already has his eye on a certain super sexy teacher?

(y/n): Well, it will certainly cause him to rethink the situation.

Hanna smiles at you, and then she continues to clean your rod, which is already fully hard again. You lean down and lift her chin away from your member, forcing her to look at you.

(y/n): Now, a deal's a deal. Time to pay up.

She looks up at you, puzzled for a second, then she grins and lays back, pulling her legs into the splits once more, her skirt falling down around her waist. She thrusts her engorged pussy up at you, and it looks even more irresistible than before. The lips are parted, and the swollen clit is poking out, begging to be sucked. There are glistening tracks, running from her tight hole, where her juices are continually seeping forth. You move your head down between her legs, and she starts to moan, before you even touch her. You plant little kisses all around her swollen outer lips, and her hips start to gyrate, and her pussy starts to make little thrusting movements. You kiss up to her clit, then gently trace your tongue around it, and her moans get louder.

Hanna: AHH. Oh wow.

_We're just getting started, girl._

You start rapidly flicking your tongue over her clit, and slide your good hand up and grasp her breast, squeezing it hard. She puts her hands into your hair, pulling your face into her, and her moans get even louder. Despite what she said about her mother being 'cool', you are conscious of the fact she must be able to hear you, but you push it out of your mind, and continue to work away at this sweet, tight pussy.

Hanna: AHH, (y/n), I'm gonna cum.

You start to become more aggressive with her clit, forcing your tongue into it and yanking it around, and start pinching her nipple. She screams, bucks her hips into you several times, then relaxes. You lower your tongue, and start gently licking her juices from around her tight hole, and she sucks in a large breath, and lets out a little laugh of joy.

Hanna: Oh, wow, (y/n), that was amazing.

Her hands are still in your hair, but as your tongue starts to circle her hot waiting hole, she takes them and puts them into her own hair, and her hips start to buck again.

Hanna: Oh, god.

You pull your hand down from her breast, and start to gently tease her clit, with the tip of your finger, as your tongue continues to circle her entrance.

Hanna: Ahh. (y/n).

You plunge your tongue inside her, going straight for the g-spot, and starting to flick your tongue again. She starts to moan louder than ever, and wraps her legs around you pulling you into her. Her hands come back down, and she grasps handfuls of the sheets, holding on tight, as she starts to buck her pussy into you repeatedly. Her already wet pussy suddenly floods with her juices, and starts to twitch, as she is ready to orgasm again. You pinch her clit between two fingers, and start to wiggle it like crazy.

Hanna: AHH. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

She was right when she said she would lose her mind, as she looks down at you, her face a picture of desperation, as all of her muscles tense and her need for release becomes too much for her. She slams her head back into the bed, and she howls, as her pussy spasms repeatedly, squeezing your tongue, that you are now thrusting in and out of her.

Hanna: AHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHHH.

She finally relaxes, exhausted, just trying to catch her breath. You take mercy on her, and just move your head up to her stomach, where you plant little kisses around her navel, and you stroke her outer thighs with both hands. She is still panting, not quite sure what just hit her, and she finally relaxes her hands in the sheets, then moves them over and gently runs her fingers through your hair. Her breathing slows, and when she finally comes back to her senses, she pushes your head away from her, leans in, and kisses you passionately. She can't kiss for long before she is out of breath again, and then she just pushes you away again, and stares into your eyes, a look of wonder on her face.

Hanna: Oh my god, (y/n).

You smile at Hanna, and crawl forward, forcing her to lie back down.

(y/n): That was just the foreplay

She looks down between you, at your raging hardon, still with a stunned look on her face, and she starts to breathe rapidly again, a slight glint of fear in her eyes. You slide your bad arm down between you, opening her pussy lips, and she thrusts her hips, then puts her hands up and squeezes your butocks. You slip the tip of your rod between her hot wet lips, and wait there, staring down into her beautiful green eyes.

Hanna: Do it.

You slide your head inside her, her hole stretching wide, and she lets out a little cry, and digs her nails into your buttocks. Then, ever so slowly, you start to slide your length deep, and you savour every sensation, as inch by inch her walls part for you, taking you in. She lets out one continuous moan as you invade her, until you come to rest, filling her completely.

Hanna: Ahhhhhh, fuck!

You lean down and kiss her deeply, not moving your rod inside her, and feeling all the little spasms her pussy is making. She slides her hands up your back, and hugs you to her, her large breasts and hard nipples pushing into your chest. You pull out of the kiss, and stare down at her beautiful face, then slide your hands back and unlock her legs from around you, pushing her ankles high above her head. She grins as she shows her flexibility once more, just bending in half at the waist, then she frowns as she sees your shoulder.

Hanna: You're bleeding.

(y/n): Don't care.

You slowly slide your length out of her, then ever so slowly, force yourself all the way back inside her again.

Hanna: Oh god, (y/n), you're going to make me orgasm, and you're hardly even moving.

(y/n): You want me to faster, do you?

Hanna: Yes.

You pull out and in, slightly faster, watching the emotions running over her face, and feeling her squirm underneath you.

Hanna: AHH, yes, faster.

You speed up again, going faster, but still being gentle.

Hanna: AHH. Oh god yes, faster. Please. Faster. AHH.

She grasps the sheets again, and her own hips are thrusting into you, trying to urge you to greater speeds. You start going faster, and she starts to howl. Her pussy grips you, and her head flies back, as she orgasms, but you just continue your attack, thrusting ever faster. You're thrusting harder too now, as you drive your length in and out of her relentlessly. On and on you push, her juices slopping out of her, and her moans gaining in intensity.

Hanna: AHH. Oh my god, I'm gonna cum again. AHH, AHH, AHHH.

Her body thrashes, as an epic orgasm surges through her. Her face is the picture of ecstasy, and you can feel you are starting to get close yourself. You slow down once more, and lean in and kiss her, but she is just panting into your mouth, desperate for breath. You pull out of her, grip her by the hips, and flip her over. She lets out a little squeal, but she instantly pulls her legs up under herself, thrusting her bright red pussy into the air. It's a magnificent sight and you lean forward, and plunge your tongue up inside her, drinking down her juices. She lets out a loud moan, and forces her pussy into you, but you pull your tongue out, and get up onto your knees behind her. You grip her hips, put your rod to her hole, and slam it home, thrusting deep inside her. She screams, and grips the head of the bed, and you pull out and slam home hard once more.

Hanna: AHH, fuck, (y/n), AHH, AHH.

She screams every time you penetrate her, and you start going faster and faster, pushing yourself to the edge.

Hanna: AHH, OH GOD, OH GOD, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH.

You can feel her pussy spasming like crazy, squeezing your length over and over again, but you have no mercy. Holding her hips, and thrusting as fast as you can, until the bed is screaming as loud as she is.

Hanna: AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH.

Hanna screams, and you feel her juices splatter all over your legs, and you can take no more. You unleash your load inside her, a torrent of your seed pumping deep, then to whimpers from Hanna, you buck your hips as you pump more and more of your seed inside her. You suck in a breath, as you can cum no more, and you lean forward over Hanna, and take her breasts into your hands and squeeze them gently, and kiss the back of her neck. Hanna seems in a state of total shock, so you pull out of her, and lie on your back next to her, just gently stroking her thigh with the back of your hand. Hanna finally seems to come to her senses, and she quickly scrambles over to you, and lies, with one arm and one leg over your body, and her breasts pushing into your bicep. She stares up at you as if you are some sort of god, a look of total wonder in her eyes. You lean down and give her a tender kiss on the lips, and a massive smile takes over her face.

Hanna: I'm going to do whatever it takes. Miss Teague has a real battle on her hands. I'll follow all of my mom's advice. Read every article she finds on satisfying your man. I'll do whatever you want me to do.

(y/n): I just want you to be you.

She leans in and gives you a quick kiss, and then rests her head on your chest, totally contented.

Hanna: Well, for starters, I'm going to make you the best breakfast ever.

You gently stroke down her back, and squeeze her soft shapely buttock, then kiss the top of her head.

(y/n): Oh, that's definitely not the first thing you're going to do.

\- The end -

**AN - Continue on for Alternative ending (Zoe)**


	7. Alt Ending - Chapter 5 (Zoe)

**Zoe Jackson**

It was Zoe calling your name. She must have seen the fight from her window. She comes running over, a look of panic on her face.

Zoe: Are you okay? Oh God. Shit that's a lot of blood.

She rushes up to you, puts an arm around you, and pulls your right arm over her shoulder.

(y/n): Hadn't you better go check on your boyfriend?

A spark of anger burns in her eyes, but it is only there for a second, her worried look soon returning.

Zoe: I don't give a shit about that jerk. And he's not my boyfriend anyway.

You give her a questioning look, but she purposefully turns away, and starts to look around.

Zoe: You need to sit down. I called for an ambulance. It should be here soon. The police too, probably.

(y/n): Shit. I gotta get outa here.

Zoe: Don't be stupid. Those cuts need to be seen to.

You ignore Zoe, and try to pull away from her, heading in the direction of your house. She doesn't let go, but she walks with you.

(y/n): They're not that bad.

She still won't let you go, and you stop walking and look at her.

(y/n): I can't be caught fighting. I'm not going to the hospital, and I definitely can't be here when the police get here.

She looks at you defiantly, for a few seconds, then she sighs, and starts walking again, leading you back in the direction you were headed.

Zoe: You'll have to come to my place. The police will stop you for sure looking like that.

You don't argue with her, and she leads you to the building the six boys were shouting up at. When you get there, it is even more run down than you thought. She pulls out a key, and opens a little side door, and helps you into the lobby. It smells of piss, and god knows what else, and Zoe just looks at you, challenging you to say something. When it's obvious that you're not going to comment, she leads you to the stairs.

Zoe: The elevator has been fucked for years, so we're going to have to use the stairs.

The stairs are even worse than the lobby, with what looks like puke on one landing, and more than one used condom just lying around. You still don't say anything, and Zoe leads you up to the second floor, and into a hallway. It still smells a bit, but this is at least cleaner than the stairs were. She leads you up to her front door, and takes her key out and inserts it, before stopping and looking at you.

Zoe: Don't say a word. About anything.

You just give a little nod, and seemingly satisfied, Zoe opens her door and helps you inside. The smell inside her apartment is considerably better, mainly consisting of cigarettes, and mildew, which is a definite step up from urine and vomit. She starts to lead you to the back of the small apartment, when a door opens, and an angry looking woman steps out. She is beautiful, in a haggard sort of way, and you assume it is Zoe's mother. She has bags under her eyes, her hair is unkempt, and she has deep purple bruises on her legs, and her neck.

Zoe's mother: Where have you... Who the fuck is this?

The woman, self consciously, puts a hand to her neck, to hide the bruises there, and Zoe just totally ignores her, and continues through the apartment.

Zoe's mother: Get him out of here. You know your dad will be mad if he's still here when he gets home.

Zoe: Don't call him my dad.

Zoe's mother: Don't fucking ignore me young lady. Get him outta here.

She moves across to block Zoe's progress, and Zoe just stares at her contemptuously.

Zoe: He's hurt.

The woman looks at you, as if seeing the blood for the first time, then looks back at Zoe, unmoved.

Zoe's mother: So get him an ambulance. He's not your problem.

Zoe: Like you always call an ambulance when you need one?

Zoe just stands toe to toe with her mother, staring her down, until she finally steps to one side, letting you pass.

Zoe's mother: Oh, do whatever you like.

Zoe takes you through a door, and closes it behind you. You're in what you assume is Zoe's bedroom. There is a lot less clutter than most of the teenage girls bedrooms you've been in before, but it is still quite feminine. It smells better than the rest of the house, with a combination of air freshener and perfume, and the bed has white sheets, and a pale yellow blanket. There is a desk, with a few school books, and a laptop that looks like it has seen better days. The only thing in the room that isn't functionable, is a single stuffed dragon, on the back of the desk. Zoe is watching you as you look around, daring you to comment, but you decide it is better to stay silent. She walks you over to the bed, and helps you onto it, then goes to her desk, and takes out a tin box, bringing it over to her bedside table. She goes back to the desk, and takes out a bowl, and leaves the room with it. You watch her leave, and you notice that there is a serious looking bolt on her door, just below the handle. She returns soon, with the bowl full of water.

(y/n): Thanks for this.

She looks at you with her usual neutral expression, and then, without saying anything, she starts to undo your shirt buttons. When your shirt is open, she pulls it off of your good arm, and slides it under your body. Before pulling the shirt away from your cut, she dampens a cloth, and dabs your wound. Then, when she is happy that there is no dried blood attaching the shirt to your cut, she slowly peels it away from your wound. You watch her closely as she pulls your shirt completely off, and you're a little disappointed that she pays your physique no attention at all.

_That's not the normal effect I have on girls._

She takes the cloth again, and ever so carefully, she dabs your wound, little by little cleaning away the blood. You're surprised how gently she is, as that is not what you would have expected from her at all. When it is clean, she inspects your wound very closely, then she goes to her first aid kit, and pulls out a box of self adhesive strips.

Zoe: It really needs stitches, but these will have to do.

(y/n): Shouldn't you disinfect it first?

Zoe: It's a clean cut, and it's bled a lot. It shouldn't be infected. If you unnecessarily disinfect a wound, it will damage the area, and slow the healing.

She pulls the skin together, and attaches a self adhesive strip in the middle, pulling the wound closed. You move to look at what she is doing, and she turns and glares at you.

Zoe: Stop moving. Don't be a wuss.

(y/n): Sorry, I was just trying to look. You haven't hurt me at all actually. You're surprisingly gentle.

Zoe looks at you, daring you to elaborate, and you start to wish you had just taken the wuss insult and moved on.

(y/n): Well, you don't exactly give out an aura of someone who would be good at this sort of thing.

Zoe: I've had a lot of practice.

She lets it drop, and continues to add more strips, keeping your wound together, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

_Shit, this girl is intense._

She puts a little ointment on some gause, gently puts it over the wound, then cuts a piece of bandage, and tapes that on, keeping it all in place.

Zoe: It will need changing regularly, and don't move it around too much.

Without waiting for you to say anything, she starts to undo your pants, and you notice a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

_So you are human after all._

She undes your button, and zipper, then slowly eases your pants down, and as they get lower, her blush darkens. Once your jeans are off, she gets a cloth again, and dampens your boxers around the wound, then slowly, she peels them away. Her eyes staring straight at your wound, making sure not to glance over at your manhood, she pulls your boxers down, then when they are off, she places them strategically over your junk, and breathes a sigh of relief. Without saying anything, she starts to clean this wound, equally as gently as the last one. She hasn't been cleaning it for long when she suddenly curses.

Zoe: Shit. What time is it?

She takes out her phone, and checks the time, looking annoyed when she sees it.

Zoe: Fuck.

She taps the phone frantically, then puts it to her ear, and waits for her call to be answered.

Zoe: Lu. It's Zoe. I'm really sorry, but something's come up, and I'm going to be late. Is there any chance that you can get Liz to cover for me?

Zoe: Yeah, I know.

Zoe: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Zoe: Thanks Lu. I won't let it happen again.

Zoe: Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can.

She puts the phone down, looking very aggravated, but when she restarts on your leg wound, she is still as gentle as ever.

(y/n): You work?

Zoe: Yeah.

(y/n): You should go. I don't want you to get in trouble.

Zoe: I'm going to be late anyway. I little bit later won't make any difference.

She continues to clean your wound, and without apparently rushing, she treats it the same way as your shoulder wound, not stopping until it is firmly bandaged. When she is finished, she puts out a hand to help you up, and you think she is going to ask you to get dressed and leave, but instead, she pulls the covers on the bed back, pulls your sneakers off, and indicates you should get in. Still holding your boxers to cover yourself, you lie back in the bed, and she pulls the covers over you.

Zoe: You need rest. Don't move until I get back.

She walks over to her wardrobe, and pulls out a simple white and green dress, that you guess is some sort of uniform. She is about to get dressed, when she looks at you with a 'seriously' expression, and waits for you to turn away.

(y/n): Sorry.

You turn to face the wall, ignoring the urge to try and get a glimpse of her fit body, and listen as she changes.

_Who knows what this girl would do if I was to try and sneak a peek._

She leaves without saying anything, but then a couple of minutes later, she returns with a glass of water, and a plate. She puts them down on the bedside table, and moves all of the first aid trappings to her desk.

Zoe: There is water and a ham and cheese sandwich, if you get hungry.

_Thank god it isn't more cookies._

(y/n): Thanks, Zoe.

Zoe: Try and sleep, you need the rest.

With that, she hurries from the room and closes the door. You down the glass of water, take a couple of bites of the sandwich, then lie back down and try to get some sleep.


	8. Alt Ending - Chapter 6 (Zoe)

You don't know how long you slept for, but a noise in the room wakes you. You look over at the door, to see Zoe, in just her underwear, facing away from you, pulling her bra off. She looks over her shoulder at you and frowns.

_Shit, she's fit._

Zoe: Don't look!

You quickly look away, scolding yourself, and wait for her to get dressed. She turns the light off, then you see her come around the end of bed. From the little light in the room, you can see she is wearing a tiny white pair of panties and an equally small white crop top. She climbs into the opposite side of the bed, pulls the covers over, then turns to look at you.

Zoe: Just because I'm letting you sleep in my bed, don't think that means I want you to try it on. Is that clear?

(y/n): Yeah.

Zoe: Good, because, if you touch me, I'll cut your balls off.

_Shit, girl._

(y/n): Okay, okay.

You can't help but cross your legs, at this image, but she seems satisfied, and turns back to stare at the ceiling.

(y/n): Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah?

(y/n): Why are you helping me?

Zoe: Don't worry, it's not to try and get you to play football. Not that you would be any use now, anyway. You're not even gonna be able to run.

(y/n): I would probably still be better than Big J on his best day, even like this.

Zoe: So how good are you?

(y/n): Well, I was good enough to get a full scholarship to uni, but I wouldn't have been good enough to play professionally. Really, martial arts has always been my thing. I was kickboxing state champion, before...

You let the sentence go unfinished, annoyed at yourself for saying so much.

Zoe: ...before "you almost killed somebody"? I've heard the rumors. I wasn't going to say anything, but you sort of brought it up. So... spill.

(y/n): Let's just say I have anger management issues, and leave it at that.

Zoe: I don't buy it. It was self defense against Blaze, it was self defense just now. I think it was self defense before, and the reason you're so angry at the world, is because you're the one that got in trouble, even though it really wasn't your fault.

You just look at Zoe, as she considers you, looking thoughtful.

Zoe: No, that's not right. You wouldn't have nearly killed him if that was the case. No, you were protecting someone else. Someone attacked your girlfriend maybe or something...

_Shit, this girl is far too sharp._

(y/n): Err, so why are you so desperate for the football team to do well? You wanted me to play, and you were, er, giving benefits to Big J, even though you don't really like him.

Zoe: Don't think I didn't notice you change the subject.

She sighs, and pauses, then she looks over at you.

Zoe: Well, I'm sure that you can see that we are, er, not well off. There is no way I am getting to university, unless I get some sort of scholarship. I'm not stupid, but I'm not smart enough to get an academic scholarship, so the only chance I have, is cheerleading. People don't come to games to watch the cheerleading, so the only chance I have of being spotted, is if the team does well, and draws a lot of attention.

(y/n): So are you good?

Zoe: The best.

(y/n): Well, we think rather highly of ourselves don't we?

Zoe scowls at you, and looks away, just staring at the ceiling.

Zoe: You asked. And I am the best. I have to be. It's the only chance I have of getting out of this shit hole of a town.

You don't say anything, and after a few seconds of silence, she throws the covers off of herself, and jumps out of bed. She storms to the door, turns the light on, and comes back over and stands in front of you.

Zoe: Watch.

She starts doing some rapid arm movements, and at first you think that you are not going to be able to really concentrate on her cheerleading, since she is seriously fit, and half naked, but to your surprise, her cheerleading is that good, that it is what is holding your attention. She adds some rapid leg moves, in a sort of dance, then slowly adds spins, kicks, and jumps. She is beaming out a smile the whole time, that is amazing, and you would never know she is pissed off right now, it looks that genuine. Finally, she does a high kick, and catches her leg, straight up against her body in a full split, then she falls forward, landing silently, still in the splits, and puts her arms in the air.

_Wow, she is fucking incredible._

Then the smile leaves her face, and she gets up, walks over and turns off the light, and gets back into bed.

Zoe: Well?

(y/n): I take it back. You are the best. I've seen a lot of cheerleaders, and I've never seen anything quite like that before. It was like the cross between a kata, and ballet, and I don't know what. It was amazing.

Zoe: It's my own routine. It's to impress the recruiters, if I do ever get a chance to try out.

(y/n): And I fucked it all up for you, half blinding Big J. I'm sorry.

Zoe: Yeah, Now I've spent two and a half years yanking on the fucking jerks privates, for absolutely nothing. Come graduation, I'm going to be stuck in this shithole town, working in the local grocery store, getting hit on by forty year old men, as they buy their lottery tickets. I might as well just kill myself now.

You look at her, and she looks back and sighs.

Zoe: Don't worry, I'm not suicidal. I'm too much of a fighter.

(y/n): Yeah, I can see you are. I am sorry about... you know... fucking up the football team.

She just stares up at the ceiling, her neutral mask back in place.

Zoe: They deserved it.

(y/n): Still don't quite understand the whole, Big J, thing. How exactly was that supposed to help?

She seems to be ignoring you, still staring straight ahead, and you're worried you have overstepped, and she is shutting down again.

(y/n): You don't have to say anything, It's none of my business really...

Zoe: When I first came to the school, the Current cheerleader captain, took me under her wing, grooming me to take her place. She was a senior, so she only had a year left. She told me how this was unheard of for a freshman, and if I wanted to take her place, and be cheerleader captain by my sophomore year, I had to take the job really seriously. Well, a certain jerk joined the football team that year too, and took over as quarterback. The school's great new hope. Well, every game day, Sarah, the current captain, would take him behind the bleachers, and we all knew she was giving him a blowjob. Maybe more on occasion, I don't know. Anyway, the last game of the year, Sarah comes to me, and she says that Jake gets really anxious before games, and he doesn't play well unless he can relax, and it's the cheerleader captain's job to make sure the quarterback is on his game. Basically, she wasn't going to recommend me to take her place, unless I proved how serious I was. I was still only fifteen, and totally in awe of her, and I thought, if that's the job of the captain, and if that gets me to university, then it's a small price to pay. Not what she was doing. There was no way I was going to do that, but I could yank him off every game day, if that's what I had to do. So she took me behind the bleachers, well more under them really, and watched to make sure I relaxed him. You can think I'm a slut if you want, I really don't care.

(y/n): No. A survivor, driven, somewhat intense, but not a slut.

A little smile plays across her lips, but she continues to just stare ahead, then she looks over at you, and a crooked grin comes to her face.

Zoe: Oh, don't call him 'Big J' by the way, because you can take it from me, that isn't an appropriate name.

You let out a laugh, and stare into her beautiful steel grey eyes. You wonder at the fact, that this girl is getting to you. She is not usually your type, but despite her abrasive exterior, you find that the longer you spend with her, the more you like her. She just seems so much more deep than your usual girlfriends. She obviously has some baggage, but she just seems to have a strength that you find fascinating. Then you remember the 'cut your balls off' comment, and pull your eyes away from her.

(y/n): I only ever called him that sarcastically anyway, but for you, I'll just call him 'jerk' from now on.

You fall silent, and Zoe just stares at the ceiling again, but the silence isn't uncomfortable. You think she might be falling asleep, but you find that you want to keep her talking, so you ask your original question again.

(y/n): So, why 'are' you helping me? You never did tell me.

There is a pause, and you don't know if she will answer, but then she let out a sigh.

Zoe: I don't know.

You wait to see if she will say anything else, but she just falls silent again.

(y/n): Well, thanks anyway.

Zoe: I, I guess that I see you as a bit of a kindred soul. A little. And you needed me. Full disclosure though, I hate men.

(y/n): Oh. Ohhhh.

Zoe: Don't 'Ohhhh' me. I'm not gay.

(y/n): There is nothing wrong...

Zoe: I know there is nothing wrong with being gay, but I'm not. Okay. I don't fancy girls. I just hate men. In my experience, they are all slimy pieces of shit, with one thing on their mind, and they will say or do anything to get it. And that's the good ones.

(y/n): Sorry.

Zoe: What do you mean sorry.

(y/n): Well, I have to agree with you, that... well, it's not all dudes, but some of us are fucking...

You can't finish your sentence, and Zoe turns and looks at you, and you just shake your head, staying silent.

Zoe: You don't seem a total piece of shit. I mean, when I offered... you know, and you turned me down and called me a thirsty cheerleader, which I'm not by the way, well, my respect went up for you. A little. Men don't normally say no. Unless you don't find me attractive?

(y/n) Oh, come on. Don't pretend you don't know you're hot.

Zoe: Well, 'you' could be gay.

(y/n): Yeah, okay funny girl. Touche.

Zoe: There's nothing wrong...

(y/n): Yeah, yeah.

She lets out a delightful laugh, and you think it's the first time you have ever heard her laugh. She needs to do it more often.

Zoe: Yeah, I know I'm beautiful, men tell me all of the time. Usually very creepy ones. And I know that you think I'm beautiful too. I could see the way you were looking at me when I was getting dressed.

(y/n): Yeah, well, you just woke me up, It's not like I meant to be ogling at you.

Zoe: Don't worry, I still think you're less shitty than most men. A little.

(y/n): Well, don't think too highly of me. You are seriously hot, and a big percentage of my brain was still just going 'fuck she's sexy'. Your assessment of men really wasn't far from the truth. We see a pretty girl, and our first though is usually about sex.

Zoe: No, you are different. I mean, even now, you could be saying whatever you think I need to hear, but you're not, you seem to be being honest.

You lie there in silence for a while, thinking how ironic it is, that she is saying how you're not too bad, but all your brain can think is that you are in bed with a seriously sexy girl. Just a few feet from her. And the image of her in those little panties and crop top is hard to shake from your mind. Maybe threatening to cut off your balls was a good thing.

(y/n): What did you mean, that we're kindred souls?

Zoe: Well, you know. That we are both angry at the world. We both try our best not to make friends. You know.

You think about the way Zoe acts at school, with her ever neutral expression, and you have to agree, that is exactly what you do. And 'angry', she's not wrong there.

(y/n): Yeah, you're right, we are the same.

She lets out a short bitter laugh, and turns to look at you.

Zoe: We're not the same.

(y/n): Huh?

Zoe: You with your hundred and fifty dollar sneakers, no we're not the same.

_They cost at least three hundred._

(y/n): Hey, I haven't judged you on... well...

Zoe: That I'm as poor as shit? You can say it.

(y/n): Yeah, well, how comes you get to judge me on the fact my parents are... doing okay?

Zoe: Oh yeah, you're totally right. My shit life and yours are just the same. You keep telling yourself that when you start university.

(y/n): Look, you're right. I don't know your life. It probably is a lot worse than mine, and most of my problems are of my own making. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed, but you don't know my life either.

Zoe: Yes, you don't know my life. Not at all.

(y/n): I could have a reasonable guess though.

Zoe: You don't know anything about me.

(y/n): I know your mom is covered in bruises. I know you have a first aid kit in your desk, and you're an expert at using it. I know you think all men are disgusting. I know you have a fuck off bolt on the inside of your bedroom door. I know...

Zoe: What are you saying? Go on, say it. You don't know me.

(y/n): You're right. I don't...

Zoe: Stop. Don't look at me like I'm damaged goods.

Zoe is up on her elbow, looking at you defiantly, but you can see there are tears in her eyes.

(y/n): We're all damaged goods to some degree, Zoe, just some more than others. Look, if you let me finish... I don't know you, but I do know, that despite all the shit you have gone through, or maybe because of it, you've turned into an amazing person. One that I... I find I'm really starting to like.

Zoe is about to snap at you again, but when you say you like her, she sucks in a breath, and her expression changes to one of surprise. She opens her mouth to say something, then closes it, then opens it again. A tear spills out of one of her eyes, and runs down her cheek, and you slowly reach over with your good hand, and brush it away.

(y/n): Another thing I know, is that, despite the fact that you hate all men, you're choosing to trust me enough to sleep in your bed next to you. That's gotta mean something, hasn't it?

She lies back down, and pulls up the covers, just staring up at the ceiling again, but at least she doesn't look angry anymore.

(y/n): I think you are maybe the strongest person I have ever known.

Zoe: Don't. I don't want your compliments. And I definitely don't want your pity.

(y/n): I don't think you've had enough people feeling bad for you in your life. That's what friends do. When things are bad for you, they feel bad for you. When things are good for you, they feel good for you. That's what being a friend is all about, sharing in someone's sorrow and in their joy.

Zoe: Since when did you become an expert on friends? We already established that you don't want friends anymore than I do.

(y/n): That doesn't mean we couldn't both do with a friend.

You see another tear run down Zoe's cheek, then she turns onto her side, facing away from you, and you think that maybe the conversation is over, but then she speaks again.

Zoe: It does mean something, that I am trusting you to sleep in my bed, but don't think that means I want you to touch me. I'll still cut off your balls if you do.

You cross your legs again, and think about telling her to quit with the genital mutilation threats, but you think better of it, and instead, do exactly what she told you not to do. You reach out, and gently touch her in the middle of her back. She flinches, but you immediately pull your hand away, and she doesn't say anything. She stays silent for the longest time, and you think that maybe she has fallen asleep, but then she starts to speak again, in a quiet neutral voice.

Zoe: I don't really remember my father. He was in the military, and he died when I was young. The only thing I have to remember him by, is a little stuffed toy dragon. I do remember what it did to my mother though. She was never the same again. Then she met John. Almost immediately, the violence started. He, er, he started to pay attention to me in other ways. He started to do inappropriate things, like walking around in front of me naked, or coming into my bedroom when I was dressing. Then, when I was twelve, and my breasts really started to, er, flourish, he became even more obsessed. One night, he came in to my bedroom and started touching me...

You can hear her breathing hard, and you know this must be really hard for her to say, but you just wait patiently, and let her finish.

Zoe: I moved my face close to his, and whispered in his ear, that if he didn't leave me alone, I would go in to 'his' room in the middle of the night, and I would cut his dick off. Then the next day, I stole that bolt from the local hardware store, and put it on the door myself. He hasn't done any more than shout at me since then. If, if you think I'm disgusting, I understand.

(y/n): God, I don't think you're disgusting. John, now he is fucking disgusting, but you, you're amazing. I can just picture the twelve year old you, fighting to put that bolt on the door. The determination. It must have taken you ages.

Zoe: Two hours. I had blisters for days, after screwing those screws in, but I wore them with pride.

(y/n): As you should have. You're incredible. Even at twelve you were awesome. It's no wonder you hate all men.

She looks over her shoulder, even though she doesn't turn far enough to be able to see you, but you can still see that there is a little forced smile on her face.

Zoe: Not all men are bad.

She turns back, and you reach out and touch the center of her back again. This time she doesn't flinch, but you still only leave your hand there briefly, making sure not to make her feel uncomfortable.

Zoe: After that point, he started being even more aggressive with my mom, and I guess she held it against me. So then I was totally alone.

She lets out a big sigh, and your heart breaks for her, but then she starts to talk again, and she sounds almost upbeat.

Zoe: So, I've told you my story. Things I have never told anyone else before. Your turn to be honest with me.

You let out a sigh, and it's your turn to take your time, as Zoe waits patiently in silence. She's right though, she does deserve for you to be honest with her.

(y/n): My little sister was raped, and I beat the shit out of the dude.

Zoe: Oh god. I'm so so sorry. And I was telling you, how things couldn't be so bad for you, since you had money. Oh, god, I'm so sorry, (y/n). Your poor sister.

(y/n): Well, as far as she is concerned, she was never raped. It was consensual. She's in love with him. Now she hates me, and thinks I ruined her life.

You look over at Zoe, and she is lying on her side facing you now, and she waits patiently for you to say more.

(y/n): My sister is five years younger than me, but we've always been really close. When we were younger, she would follow me around like a little lost lamb. It was a pain when I was hanging out with my friends, but we always tolerated her. It was mostly the lads from the football team, so generally, she just ended up watching us play football. Well, as we got older, she started to become infatuated with one of my friends. We all thought it was funny. You know, it was cute, she was so much younger than us.

A spark of pure anger ignites in Zoe's eyes, as you mention how young your sister is, and although she listens intently, you can see a barely contained rage, bubbling under the surface.

(y/n): Like I say, we were really close. She would tell me everything. So, she tells me that her and Gary have had sex. The dude that she was infatuated with. One of my friends for fucking years, who is eighteen fucking years old. She's thirteen. Well, I jump up, to 'have words with him', and she grabs my arm, and starts to beg that I don't hurt him. "We love each other" she says, and I don't know what to do. So, I track the dude down, and I honestly don't know what I was going to do, maybe just tell him that if he hurts her, I'll kick his ass. I don't know. But when I get there, he is bragging to a couple of the other lads from the team, and he says "she was so fucking easy. Who's gonna go next?", and I just fucking lost it. They had to pull me off of him. I just saw red. I would have killed him. Afterwards, I couldn't bring myself to tell my sister what he said. To let her know she was used like that. It would have killed her.

Zoe: Boys are so stupid. You're such an idiot.

Your anger flares, and you bite it back as best as you can.

(y/n): Why? What would you have done? She's my baby sister. He's lucky I didn't fucking kill him. He's lucky if he's out of the hospital yet. And, if I was still there, I would put him back in it again.

Zoe: I totally agree. I understand now, why you don't want friends. Not after one betrayed you so badly. And why you refuse to join the team. It's pieces of shit like that that make me hate men. I would have stamped on his balls until they were mush, and then fed them to him through a straw...

(y/n): Shit girl. Much that he deserves that punishment, you need to chill with the testicular hate. Every time you say something like that, it brings tears to my eyes, and makes my balls flinch.

Zoe: That's what makes it such an effective threat.

(y/n): So, if you agree with what I did to Gary, why did you call me an idiot?

Zoe: Your sister. You need to tell her the truth. She didn't only lose her boyfriend, she lost the big brother she loves.

(y/n): No. No. I wasn't there when she needed me. I let the fucker use her. There is no way I'm going to let her get hurt anymore by it. It's a big brother job to protect his little sister, and I failed her.

Zoe: You boys are all the same. Girls aren't some weak things that will break. She...

(y/n): No. You are strong enough. You could cope. I don't think anything could break you. But this isn't you, it's my baby sister. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm not going to hurt her again, and that's final.

You turn on your side, facing away from Zoe, ignoring the pain it causes your leg, then you feel her hand come to rest on your shoulder.

Zoe: I'm sorry (y/n). I won't mention it again.

Her hand is removed, and you feel the sheets move, as she turns onto her other side again, facing away from you. You turn back onto your back, resting your leg, and glance at the back of Zoe's head. You feel a little sorry for your heated conversation with her, things seemed to be going well, but you're not going to have her tell you what to do with your little sister. She did seem sorry though. You reach out and touch her back once more, just for half a second.

Zoe: Goodnight, (y/n). Sleep well.

You're glad to hear her goodnight sounds genuine and warm, if a little regretful of her angering you.

(y/n): You too, Zoe, and thanks again for everything.

After a while, you think Zoe is asleep, by the sound of her breathing, and you start to drop back off yourself, when Zoe speaks again, in a slow and sleepy voice.

Zoe: (y/n)?

(y/n): Yeah?

Zoe: If I asked you, would you run away with me?

For a few seconds you just run this around your head, in sleepy confusion.

(y/n): Run away?

Zoe: Yeah. You hate this shit hole, I hate this shit hole. We could just get on a bus and go. Anywhere. You could pick the destination. I have a bit of savings from my job. We could just do it.

_I do want to get outta here. My parents would be seriously pissed, but what's new there. I could already get into most universities with my current grades, but I guess I would just take a year off anyway, if we did 'run away'. I have enough savings to live off for over a year. Could be fun. I wonder what Zoe would think if she knew how much I have in my bank account? What would dad say if I just up and left? He wants me to take over the business, but it's not like that is going to happen for a good few years yet anyway. Yeah, why the fuck not._

You have taken so long for your sleepy head to think about it, that you're sure Zoe must be asleep by now, but you give her your answer anyway.

(y/n): Yeah.

You hear her yawn, then she mutters one last word.

Zoe: Good.


	9. Alt Ending - Chapter 7 (Zoe)

Zoe moves a lot while she sleeps, and her restless tossing and turning wakes you on more than one occasion. On the fourth time you wake, you find Zoe, in the fetal position, facing towards you, and whimpering. You reach out, and gently stroke her hair, trying to calm her.

(y/n): Shhhh. It's okay. Everything's okay.

She seems to calm down, and she edges towards you, and puts an arm and a leg over you, and rests her head on your bad shoulder. This isn't what causes you the biggest issue though, her soft inner thigh resting across your boner, makes it very hard to go back to sleep. She obviously sleeps better like this though, as you are not woken again, until an alarm shocks you from your slumber. You open your eyes, to find yourself staring up at Zoe's breasts, as she reaches across you, trying to turn off the alarm. Her thin small crop top doesn't leave much to the imagination, and you find that you're grateful that you already have a hardon, because if you didn't, you would now. She smacks the alarm, then looks down at you, and sees your eyes are open.

Zoe: I'm sorry. I should have turned the alarm off last night. You still need to rest, so you shouldn't go to school today.

She moves back to her side of the bed, and pulls the covers up, her face a little flushed.

Zoe: Er, sorry about that. You know, leaning over you.

(y/n): 'Sall good.

Zoe: I, err, How did you sleep last night?

(y/n): Not too bad.

Zoe: Did I... disturb you, at all? I know I can be fairly, er, restless.

(y/n): A little, but you settled down.

Zoe: Yeah, I had the best sleep I've had in years. Did you, er...

You suddenly have recollections of her ball snipping threats, and put your hands down over your balls.

(y/n): I didn't touch you.

She laughs, and you relax, happy to hear that beautiful laugh once more.

Zoe: No, did you... comfort me, last night?

(y/n): Just a little. I, er, stroked your hair, and, well, you know, just told you everything was going to be alright.

She leans over and kisses you on the cheek, then lies back down with a little smile on her face.

Zoe: Thank you. You make me feel safe, and that's not a feeling I can remember having for a very long time.

You are not quite sure how you feel about this. You are glad you make her feel safe, but...

(y/n): You shouldn't feel too safe around me. I mean, I do find you smoking hot.

She looks over at you and smiles, but despite the smile, she looks sad.

(y/n): So, where do you want to run away too then?

Zoe: You remember that do you?

(y/n): Yeah.

Zoe: I said "if I asked you". I couldn't ask you though. You need to graduate, and go to a good university. You try and hide it, but I can tell you're far too smart to waste your life like that.

(y/n): I...

Zoe: Did I, er, do you remember me, er, hugging you, last night?

(y/n): Yeah...

She covers her face with her hands, and lets an embarrassed little cry.

Zoe: I'm so sorry.

(y/n): No, it's cool. It was... nice.

Zoe: I didn't hurt you did I?

She pulls the covers down a little, and inspects the bandage on your shoulder.

(y/n): No, not at all. Well, not much, anyway.

You feel a slight heat coming to your face, as you remember that soft thigh, pressed against your hardon, and wonder what the situation was when Zoe awoke, and found herself 'hugging' you. She seems to notice, and her own face goes a deep shade of red, and her eyes dart down the bed to your bulge, then back up.

(y/n): I'm really sorry about that. It's totally normal for that to happen while a man sleeps. You know... it wasn't...

Zoe puts a finger on your lips, stopping you talking.

Zoe: It's okay. I'm not going to cut off your balls. I have no intention of cutting them off, because... I, er, might want to put them to use, at some time.

She still has her finger on your lips, and your face cracks into a massive grin, then you kiss her finger. She pulls her hand away, and flops back onto the bed, and stares up at the ceiling.

Zoe: Look, (y/n), I really like you.

(y/n): Good, because I really like you too.

Zoe: I've never liked anyone this way before...

She turns and looks at you, and you can see there are tears in her eyes.

(y/n): What's wrong?

She faces up at the ceiling again, and you see a tear run from the corner of her eye down the side of her face. You reach over, and put a hand on her shoulder, and squeeze it, and you see her lip quiver, then she takes a breath and composes herself.

Zoe: I'm sure that you have noticed, but I have some, er, issues...

(y/n): That's okay. We will face them together.

Zoe: I, I... I can't face a man touching me.

(y/n): So we'll take it slow. As slow as you want.

Zoe: I don't want to take it slow. It's just, I can't... I can't...

You can see that she is openly crying now. You slowly reach over, and gently take her chin, and force her to face you.

(y/n): It's okay. I can be as patient as you need me to be. You're worth it.

Zoe: But, what... what if I never get over it?

(y/n): You will. You are so strong, Zoe.

Zoe: What if I am broken.

(y/n): I don't believe that.

Zoe: But what if I am. What if I can never let you touch me?

(y/n): Well, I don't know about you, but I guess that I will become really, really, really frustrated. But I still won't give up on you.

She gives you another little sad smile, and your heart aches for her, but at least she seems to have stopped crying for now.

Zoe: I'll be frustrated too. Probably more than you.

(y/n): I doubt it. You are so beautiful. I'll definitely be seriously frustrated.

She laughs, and puts her hands into her hair. Using her finger to comb it.

Zoe: Now I know you're lying. I have serious bed head. I never put my hair in a ponytail last night, so I must look a total mess now.

(y/n): You look gorgeous.

She smiles again, but this time it goes all the way up to her eyes. She leans in and kisses you on the cheek, then rests her head on the pillow, next to your shoulder, and places her hand in the middle of your chest.

Zoe: Thank you, (y/n). I really don't deserve you.

(y/n): Don't say shit like that. Everyone deserve to be happy.

She smiles at you warmly, then a mischievous look comes to her eyes.

Zoe: You know... 'you' don't need to be frustrated.

She slowly starts to run her hand down to your abs, as she stares at you. Her beautiful steel grey eyes hold you, as your heart starts to race.

Zoe: I have a problem with being touched, but I don't mind doing the touching.

Your manhood is reacting immediately, and starts lifting the covers, and you're grateful that Zoe's eyes are focused on yours.

(y/n): I love the idea of you touching me, but I don't want to be just like, er, little J.

Zoe: There are two reasons you could never be like 'little' J. One, I want to do it to you. I mean, I really want to do it. And two, you aren't even close to 'little'.

(y/n): How do you know? I was watching your eyes as you pulled my boxers down, and you never moved them from my cut.

Zoe smiles at you coyly, as her hand continues its slow progress over your abs.

Zoe: Peripheral vision, doofus. I was trying not to look, but it was rather in my face. And, it's not exactly...

Zoe lets out a little squeal, as her peripheral vision notices the large tent growing at your waist. Her eyes grow wide, her mouth drops open, and her breathing speeds up.

Zoe: Shit.

Her hand speeds up in its decent, and she tentatively closes her fingers around your manhood.

Zoe: Shit.

You let out a little moan, and close your eyes for a second, and Zoe starts to run her hand slowly up and down your shaft. You open your eyes, just in time to see Zoe come in for a quick kiss. She just pecks on your lips and pulls away, then stops, just staring into your eyes again, as her hand continues its steady pace. She comes all the way up to your head, rubbing it with the palm of her hand, then slowly all the way to the base of your rod.

Zoe: Please let me do this. I really want it.

(y/n): Oh, I'm not gonna stop you. It feels amazing.

Zoe: Thank you, (y/n). I need it.

She smiles at you as she continues to rub your member, slowly speeding up her movements, and she seems to be enjoying it as much as you are.

Zoe: Oh god. It's making me so hot.

You can see she is squirming, and her mouth opens as she lets out a moan of her own.

Zoe: Oh wow. I didn't realise doing this could, ahh, oh god.

(y/n): I know you don't want me to touch you, but you should touch yourself.

She looks at you, unsure of herself, then you see her right hand move under the covers, and start to move in time with her left hand on your shaft. She starts to squirm more, and breathe deeply, then she lets out a cry, and thrusts her hips.

Zoe: AHH. Oh, fuck.

She sucks in a breath, then smiles at you, a look of joy on her face. She licks her lips, and starts to rub you faster and faster, enjoying every second, as your member throbs in her hand. When she senses you are getting near, she pulls her hand away, looks over at you mischievously, and rolls onto her back.

Zoe: Don't look.

She starts moving around, and it looks like she is taking off her panties. She pulls the covers back straight, then rolls back onto her side, and you feel a soft cloth wrap around the head of your rod. She lets out a little laugh, and starts rubbing you up and down again, then reaches in and gives you a little peck on the cheek.

Zoe: My panties are wet from me, and now I want you to fill them. For now it's the closest we can get to... you know.

She starts pumping away at you, faster and faster, eagerly trying to push you over the edge, as you stare into those beautiful eyes.

Zoe: That's it, (y/n). Let me have your seed.

(y/n): Fuck, Zoe. AHH.

You buck your hips, and shoot your load into Zoe's thin panties, and she continues to work away at you until you have pumped for the last time, and you relax.

Zoe: I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.

(y/n): I'm pretty sure it was better.

Zoe: I'm not so sure. Believe it or not, that was the first time that I have actually orgasmed. And the first time I have enjoyed touching a man.

(y/n): You've never played with yourself before?

Zoe: I have touched myself before, and I've enjoyed it, but I've never managed to bring myself to climax. I don't fancy girls, and boys disgust me, so what do I fantasize about? Some faceless nonexistent man, that I never even believed existed. Hard to really get into that.

She finally stops milking you, and she pulls her sodden panties out from under the covers.

Zoe: Hmm, you made more of a mess of these than I expected.

(y/n): You did say to fill them.

She lets out a little laugh, then looks around for what to do with the balled up undies, that are leaking into her hands.

(y/n): Besides, it's your fault I came so much.

Zoe: How do you figure that out?

You just look at her like it's obvious, then glance down at her panties.

Zoe: Oh, you liked cuming in my panties did you?

(y/n): Well, yeah, but I meant more the fact that you are not wearing them anymore was a real turn on. I know you don't want me to see you, but knowing you are naked from the waist down under those sheets...

She goes a little red, but a half smile plays across her face.

Zoe: Just don't look.

She looks at her panties again, then around the room once more, and smiles when she looks the way of her desk.

Zoe: Close your eyes and promise me you won't look. I'm going to put them in the bowl on my desk.

(y/n): How about you let me have one quick little look once you are over at the desk? You have to start somewhere, and a quick glance at your ass has to be a good way to start. Agree to that, and I promise I will not look for the rest of the time.

You grin at her, and you are fairly sure she knows you will agree not to look anyway, but she is obviously thinking over your offer.

Zoe: Okay, don't look until I say you can, and then for only a second.

(y/n): Deal.

She waits for you to close your eyes, then you feel the covers move as she gets out of bed. She goes around the bottom of the bed, then you hear her giggle, as she runs over to the desk. You hear her splashing for a bit, then a few seconds later all is silent.

Zoe: Open, close.

You open your eyes as instructed, then almost immediately, close them again. The sight you see for that fraction of a second, takes your breath away. Zoe, facing away from you, but looking over her shoulder at you, in only her crop top. She looks stunning. Her ass is absolutely amazing. And those legs. You don't need your eyes open, you can still see that image, long after you close them.

(y/n): Wow.

You hear Zoe running back over to the bed, then feel the bed move as she gets back in.

Zoe: Happy?

(y/n): Very.

You still have your eyes closed, even though you can probably open them now, but you feel a peck on your lips and you open your eyes and find Zoe's face just inches from yours. She looks into your eyes, then leans in for another kiss. Then she is lying down again, and pulling the covers over.

Zoe: I guess I should be thinking about taking my shower, I'm going to be late for school. I really don't want to go though.

(y/n): Stay. Spend the day here with me.

Zoe: I can't.

(y/n): Don't you need to stay and make sure I'm good.

Zoe: I have a feeling that if I stay, you definitely won't be good.

You smile at Zoe, and brush her cheek with the back of your hand. You can see that she has to resist the urge to flinch away, but then she takes your hand, kisses it, then holds it against her cheek herself.

(y/n): Everything is going to work out. We will get past any and all obstacles. Okay?

She gives you a genuine smile, then flops back and stares up at the ceiling, a little grin left on her face.

Zoe: I'm already happy. I had my first orgasm thanks to you.

(y/n): The first of many.

Zoe: The funny thing is, even though I can't let you touch me, while I was touching myself, I was imagining it was you. Ironic, don't you think.

(y/n): No. I was imagining it was me touching you too.

Zoe: I'm sorry, that I'm so complicated. But at least I... you know.

She glances down the bed to your manhood, and then looks up at you, surprise written all over her face.

Zoe: Are you hard again?

(y/n): Of course. I'm in bed with a seriously sexy girl, who isn't wearing any panties. My brain knows I'm not getting any, but he's not so sure.

Zoe: Maybe I'll have to see to him again then.

She grins at you, and slides her hand over, and starts gently stroking your pulsing rod. You let out a little moan, but then you take hold of her hand and stop her.

(y/n): Only if you touch yourself again, too.

She looks shocked, then blushes a little, then just stays still, thinking about it. You wait patiently, and as she slides her other hand down between her legs, you release her, and she starts to rub you once more. She is staring at you, as her hands move, and you see her breathing speed up, and her lips part slightly. You reach over sliding your own hand down the bed, and Zoe freezes a look of horror on her face.

Zoe: No!

(y/n): Trust me.

You have stopped your own movement, and you wait for Zoe's permission to continue. You can see that she is terrified, but she doesn't move away, and with great effort, she calms herself down.

Zoe: Okay.

She is still frozen, as your hand continues under the covers, moving between her legs. You rest your hand on top of hers, holding it between your thumb and little finger, and you rest your middle three fingers on top of hers. You can hear her breathing hard, and she is still frozen, but you lean over and kiss her shoulder, then start to guide her hand. You move her hand down to her inner thigh, and she lets out a soft little moan. Her hand on your rod is still just gripping you, but you sense she is starting to relax. You continue to stroke her thigh with her own hand, and she lets out another little moan, and her hips start to slowly gyrate. It's hard to judge exactly where your hand is, not being able to see, or feel what is going on, but you maintain the soft strokes, getting closer and closer to her groin. Her eyes are partially closed, and her voice is just an airy whisper.

Zoe: Oh, (y/n).

Her hand on your rod starts to move again, but it is more like she is exploring your junk, slowly moving all around, and you get the feeling that she is doing what is turning her on, and not what she thinks you need. You are more than happy with this, and thinking that she is playing with you for her own benefit is actually more of a turn on, than if she was working away trying her best to make you cum. You move her hand over, and try your best to find her clit, and when she lets out a loud moan, you assume that you have found the spot, and you apply a little more pressure. Her hips are starting to move faster, and you speed up her hand, toying with her clit, as she starts rhythmically thrusting her pussy into it.

Zoe: Oh god, (y/n).

She closes her eyes, and starts thrusting her hips hard, and you allow her to take control of her hand, but continue to move with it, as she starts to wiggle it frantically.

Zoe: AHH. Fuck, (y/n), I'm gonna cum again. AHH. AHH. AHHHHH.

She flings her head back, and thrusts her hips hard a few more times, then relaxes, and you take over her hand again, just slowly rubbing up and down her slit.

Zoe: Thank you, (y/n). That was amazing. So much better even than the other time.

(y/n): It's only going to get better still.

Her hand on your junk is still exploring, and she is currently stroking your balls, when she stops, suddenly aware of what she is doing.

Zoe: Oh, I totally forgot about you. I'm so sorry.

She starts to rub you up and down again, and you just smile at her, then lean over and kiss her shoulder again.

(y/n): That's okay, but you can make it up to me if you like?

Zoe: How?

(y/n): You could remove these covers.

She keeps rubbing you up and down, but you can see she is contemplating your request, then she smiles, and looks down at the bulge in the bed where her hand is working away at you.

Zoe: You show me yours, and I'll show you mine.

You fling the covers over to her side of the bed, so she can see your throbbing member, and she thrusts her hips again, as she watches her hand running up and down your shaft. She moves her hand and yours away from her pussy, and you let go of her hand, allowing her to fling the covers all the way off. You stare down at her moist glistening pussy, with its swollen clit poking out, and you suck in a breath.

(y/n): Fuck, you're beautiful.

Zoe: Did you just look at my pussy, and then tell me I look beautiful?

(y/n): Hey, there's more than one aspect of a woman that can be beautiful, and so far every part of you that you've shared with me, is absolutely perfect.

She smiles at you, then gets up onto her knees, and straddles your legs, sitting down on your thighs. She leans over you, and starts to rub you up and down, with both hands. She is a glorious sight, working away at you. Her fantastic figure, her wet open pussy, her breasts, covered by her little crop top, nipples poking out and jiggling away as she moves. On top of all of that, her beautiful face, her eyes shining, and her normal neutral expression replaced with a look of joy. You move your hands to her thighs, and you are happy to see that she doesn't flinch, as you start to stroke her. You really want to slide your hands under her buttoks, lift her up, and lower her down on your rod, but with this girl, you are going to have to take your time. Again, she seems to be enjoying bringing you off, as much as you are, and can see your legs are starting to shine below her pussy, as her juices continue to flow.

_Soon. Soon I will be eating that wonderful pussy, and drinking down those juices._

She slides first one hand, and then the other between her legs, and covers them with her juices, then goes back to rubbing you, your rod soon becoming slick. She speeds up her movement, and you nearly laugh, as you see she has the tip of her tongue sticking out, as she concentrates at her task.

_Shit, now I have to add 'cute' to the long list of things that I love about you._

You run your hands up to her hips, then back down along her thighs, and she gives no indication that she isn't okay with you touching her. She speeds up her movements, pushing you closer and closer, and you thrust your hips. She looks up at your face and smiles, then grabs her crop top with both hands, and pulls it off over her head. Her breasts are amazing. Firm and shapely, with large, erect nipples, that are just begging to be sucked.

(y/n): Fuck, Zoe.

She wraps the material around your member, then increases her efforts even more, and you slowly slide your right hand over, and across towards her snatch. You can see her start to breathe deeper, but she continues to stare into your eyes, and work away on your shaft. You slow your movement, and stop just short of her pussy, then stroke up and down, next to her inflamed outer lips, circling her pussy, and teasing her. She lets out a moan, and starts to squirm, gyrating her hips, and making little thrusting movements. You slowly move over to her clit, and start to rub it, and she cries out, and closes her eyes, working even more frantically on your member. You move away from her clit, and stroke lightly all around it, and she lets out a little whine, then pushes her pussy into you, desperate for you to continue. You move back to her clit, and she lets out a loud moan, and thrusts hard. You move your finger down towards her waiting hole, and she snaps her eyes open, a look of panic on her face, but you move back up to her clit, and start to wiggle it as fast as you can. You can see from her face that she is already close, and you sit up, lean forward, and kiss her on the lips. Both your hand and hers work away at a frenzy between you, as you bring each other to mutual climax. You thrust your tongue into her mouth, and after a second she puts her own tongue to work. She lets out a loud moan, and pulls away from your kiss, and her expression is almost one of pain now.

Zoe: AHH. (y/n). AHH.

Suddenly, all of her muscles tighten, and she lets out a scream, as you feel her juices pour out over your legs. She thrusts her pussy, and screams again, still working away at you, and you can take no more, and explode inside her crop top, pumping in time to her screams, until you both suck in a breath, and relax, just staring into each other's eyes.

Zoe: Fuck, (y/n), fuck.

You give her a second to compose herself, then you lean in and kiss her again, and she kisses you back, then smiles. She slows her breathing, then pulls her top from your member, and wraps it up, then stands up and saunters over to her desk, and adds her new package to the bowl. You watch her, as she walks back, in all her naked glory, and you're very pleased to see how comfortable she seems to be with you looking at her. She goes back around the bed, picks up the covers, throws them over you, then slips under them herself.

Zoe: You really are amazing. I don't know how you've done it. I know we still have a long way to go, but the fact I'm okay with you masterbating me... I just... well... I can't believe it.

You smile at her, and she moves over next to you, and kisses you, tenderly to start with, but it soon becomes passionate, and she only pulls away when she is out of breath.

Zoe: I still can't believe it. That I am okay with you putting your fingers there...

(y/n): Next it's going to be my tongue.

Zoe: Oh god, (y/n).

(y/n): As soon as you're ready, I will be tasting you.

Zoe: Well, I'm definitely having a shower before that happens.

You hear an alarm go off in another room, and Zoe sags, then flops back on the bed, next to you.

Zoe: Shit, I really am late. That's John's alarm.

You tense when she says John's name. You really want to kick the crap out of him. Human garbage like that doesn't deserve to live. But you keep your feelings in check. It's Zoe's business, not yours, and if you butt in and start playing the hero, you could make her life really difficult.

_Just ask me Zoe. Ask, and I will make him wish he had never been born._

Zoe: I know what you're thinking, and please don't. I have to live here after you go home.

You spread your hands innocently, as if the thought hadn't even crossed your mind.

Zoe: I have to say I'm impressed. I expected you to be all "I'm gonna kick the shit outta him".

(y/n): Look, I'm gonna be honest. I do want to kick the crap out of him, but I also know that I have caused enough shit for myself, by my propensity to fight, and the last thing I want to do is cause you trouble. If he touches you again though, all bets are off. He will get what's coming to him.

She rolls back over, putting an arm and a leg over you, and kisses you on the cheek, before putting her head down on your chest.

Zoe: If he touches me again, you have my permission to do whatever you want.

(y/n): You know, you don't actually need to stay here after I go home.

Zoe looks up at you, her face a picture of confusion and curiosity, but there is a light of hope in her eyes, that you can see has been missing for a very long time.

Zoe: What do you mean?

(y/n): I mean you could come home with me.

Zoe just looks at you, waiting for you to explain more, and you take a big breath and push on.

(y/n): Look, by mom is a bit strict, and she would not be okay with us sleeping in the same room or anything, but if you were okay with telling her that you are... getting away from an abusive situation at home, she would offer you a spare room in a heartbeat. She wouldn't ask you any questions or anything, she would just take you in.

You're not sure how well Zoe is taking this offer, but you push on, trying to convince her, before she can say no.

(y/n): She regularly gives money to several organizations that are involved with getting women and girls away from abusive situations. Safe houses for battered wives that sort of thing. Like I say, she won't ask you anything. I'll just tell her you're my friend, and she will give you a spare room.

Zoe: Friend?

You smile at her, lean in and kiss her. She kisses you back, then you put your hand into her hair, and slip your tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply, and she melts into you. You continue to kiss for a while, running your good hand up and down Zoe's side, hip, and outer thigh, as your bad hand runs through her hair. Finally, you pull away from her, and she looks a little shell shocked. You smile at her again, kiss the tip of her nose, then lie back, conscious that she still has a leg across you, and your member is now pushing into it.

(y/n): Okay, girlfriend. It won't actually help, me telling her that though.

Zoe: I don't care. I've never had a real boyfriend, and I don't want to hide it now that I do. Especially from his mother.

(y/n): My mom has never liked any of my girlfriends to be honest, but she will like you.

Zoe: Why?

(y/n): Are you kidding? All of my previous girlfriends have been, well, a little shallow. You, you're just incredible. My mother likes strong females. Independent females. All the things you are doing to try and get to university. She will be blown away. So... are you going to come?

Zoe: I don't know. I'm not sure I like the idea of telling her about my situation. Besides, I quite...

You hear a toilet flush, and Zoe freezes, and puts a finger to her lips. She looks a little worried, but after a little while you hear the front door close, and she breathes easy again.

Zoe: I was going to say that I quite like the whole, sleeping together thing, which you say your mom won't allow. It makes me feel safe. And there is a whole world of experiences that I'm starting to open myself to. And if you stayed here with me, there is nothing to stop us from doing anything we want. But... if you stayed here, at some point, you will end up killing John.

(y/n): I said that my mother would not be okay with us sleeping together, I didn't say it couldn't happen. Her bedroom is on the first floor, so...

Zoe smiles at you, but she still looks very uncertain. She reaches up, kisses you on the tip of your nose, then rests her head back on your chest, looking away from you.

Zoe: I'll think about it.

You decide not to say anymore for now, and just stroke her back, and she snuggles into you contentedly. She is silent for a while, then she starts to talk again, but without looking up at you.

Zoe: What, err... you said about, err, using your tongue, what err, what about girls? You know, using their mouths. Do they enjoy it?

(y/n): I really like the way this conversation is going. You thinking of giving it a try, are you?

Zoe: I'm serious. If you're going to do it, then I should really be doing it too, and I want to know what girls think about it. Do they enjoy it?

(y/n): As with most things, no two girls are exactly the same. Some girls go crazy for it. I mean, like they prefer it to sex sort of crazy for it. And yet some girls use it more like a bargaining chip, "do this and I'll give you a blowjob".

_And I know which I prefer._

(y/n): I guess you won't know until you try it. I fucking love giving oral sex, but, you know, just 'cos I do it to you, doesn't mean you have to do it back... If you're worried about it.

Zoe: No. I want to do it. Well, yeah I am worried about it, but I was worried more about everything we have done so far, and I have enjoyed it all. I want to try it, but I have to build myself up to it.

(y/n): No worries. Take as long as you need. I'm impressed with how much you have already done.

Zoe: So am I, but I put that down to you. You make me want to do it, and you make me relaxed about it. You make it all exciting. I want to try everything. All the thing the other girls talk about, I want to try with you. Like anal sex, if you want it. Whatever you want to do. As long as you can give me time.

(y/n): You get all the time you need. And fuck yeah, I want it. I want to cum everywhere you allow me, as often as you allow me.

Zoe: What about...

Zoe slides the hand that is on your chest, down your side and onto your hip, then she lifts her leg that is across you, and slips her hand down to your manhood.

Zoe: 'on' me? Don't think I didn't notice you getting hard earlier, while we were kissing, so I know you want it again. And I am going to go and have a shower in a second, so you can make me as dirty as you like.

You instantly start to get hard, and she happily starts rubbing you up and down. She rolls onto her back, and you throw the covers down the bed, revealing her fantastic naked figure once more. You start to move your own hand down between her legs, but she stops you.

Zoe: No. I just want to do you this time. Not because I'm scared for you to touch me anymore, but because I want to focus on your pleasure.

You pull your hand away, and rest it on her cheek, and kiss her deeply. She kisses you back enthusiastically, and puts her other hand to work, both of them now rubbing your rod up and down. She moans through your kiss, and squirms her hips, but continues to focus on satisfying you. One hand occasionally goes down and squeezes your balls, while the other maintains its steady pace, running up and down the full length of your shaft. As you go on kissing, her movements start to falter, and she lets out a breathy moan into your mouth, then pulls away from you.

Zoe: Stop. Stop. I need to focus on you.

You stop kissing, and just stare down at her beautiful face, as both her hands work in sync, rubbing you faster and faster. You slide your right hand down her body, and stroke her hip, as she continues to squirm.

Zoe: Oh, god. I can't believe how much I can enjoy doing this. This is meant to be for you.

She keeps going, pushing you closer and closer, and a large smile comes to her face when she senses you are near. She spreads her legs, and you glance down at the beautiful sight. Her bright red pussy, open and glistening.

Zoe: Move between my legs.

You move over on top of Zoe, propping yourself above her on your arms, as she looks down between you at her hands working away frantically at your member. You know you will not last much longer, and you support your weight on your good right arm, and move your left arm down between you. You place your middle finger on her inner thigh, and slowly run it up towards her waiting hole. Zoe seems almost in a state of panic as you get closer, trying desperately to finish you, before you reach her center.

Zoe: Oh god, (y/n)!

You reach her dripping hole, and slowly circle it, then rest your finger over her entrance, and she pushes her pussy into you, easing the tip of your finger inside her.

Zoe: AHH. Do it.

You slide your finger deep into her, and she screams, bending her back, but she continues to work your member. She whimpers, and you start to move your finger in and out, then she lets out another moan.

Zoe: AHH. Cum on me, (y/n).

You thrust your hips, and you blast a jet of your seed over Zoe. It goes all the way up to her hair, over her face, and down over her breasts, and she squeals in joy. You still work your finger in and out of her like crazy, and she screams, her look of joy at your ejaculation, turning to a look of ecstacy at her own climax. You both continue to mastibate each other, whilst you pump more of your seed over her body, and her pussy squeezes your finger repeatedly. When you both calm and relax, Zoe continues to milk the last of your seed from you, onto her flat belly, and you pull your finger from her and suck her juices from it. Finally, she takes a deep breath, puts her head back, and closes her eyes.

Zoe: Wow. I love orgasms. Mine and yours. It just gets better and better.

She suddenly takes a finger, wipes your seed from her cheek, and pops it in her mouth and sucks, then smiles at you.

Zoe: How often can you do this, because next to you cum, it's going to be in my mouth.

(y/n): Well, three times in rapid succession is sort of pushing it, but if you keep talking like that, then four is definitely a possibility.

She laughs, then grabs the top sheet from the bed and pulls it to her.

Zoe: Well, I'll give you time to recharge anyway, because I'm going to have that shower.

(y/n): I'll come with you.

Zoe: No. You shouldn't get those bandages wet, and you need some more rest. Don't worry, I'll touch myself plenty for you.

She gives you another smile, then gets off the bed, and wraps the sheet around her. You watch her as she walks over to some drawers, and pulls out some underwear, a shirt, and a skirt. She smiles at you, saunters over to the door, standing on her sheet along the way and nearly tripping. She grins at you over her shoulder, looking a little embarrassed, then leaves and closes the door behind her. You do as Zoe suggested, and close your eyes and rest, hopefully of having a short nap, and the next thing you know, you are waking up to the sound of the door opening. You look over and find Zoe's mother standing in the doorway, looking at your naked body. Mostly at your manhood.

(y/n): The fuck!

You grab Zoe's yellow blanket from the bottom of the bed, and pull it up to cover your junk. Her mother looks at you with contempt, then turns around only to be confronted by Zoe.

Zoe: What the fuck are you doing in my room?

Zoe pushes past her mother, to stand between you and her, blocking the way.

Zoe: Get out.

Zoe's mom: I heard your lustful screams, you slut.

Zoe: You're just jealous, because I never hear screams coming from your room. Except for when John beats you, of course.

Zoe's mom looks furious at this, and she slaps Zoe across the face. You leap out of bed, hurting your leg, but you just stand there, when Zoe holds a hand out signaling for you to stop.

Zoe's mom: Looks like your man wants to beat me too. You better watch yourself. You'll be the one with bruises next.

Zoe: Get. Out.

Her mom stares at her for a second, then turns and leaves, and Zoe closes the door behind her.

Zoe: I'm really sorry about that.

She comes across to you, a concerned look on her face, and helps you back onto the bed. You don't feel you need her help, but you let her anyway.

(y/n): No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry that you have to put up with that shit.

Zoe: You shouldn't be moving fast like that. You will open the wound. I need to take a look at it now.

Zoe removes her blanket from you, and tosses it to the bottom of the bed, then sets about taking the bandage from your leg. You watch her work, and marvel at just how beautiful she looks. You always thought she was attractive, but somehow, she seems to have grown even more beautiful. You don't know what has changed, but there is a layer and depth to her beauty that you just haven't seen before. She starts to go a little pink, and she turns to look at you.

Zoe: Why are you staring at me?

(y/n): You're beautiful.

She looks back at your wound, but you can see her blush darken a little.

Zoe: At least you were looking at my face when you told me this time, and not at my vagina.

(y/n): No, I'm serious. I think you might be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She goes an even darker shade of red, but a large smile comes to her face, and she is practically beaming as she removes the bandage from your wound, then her face falls.

Zoe: Yes, you've opened it.

She lets out a big sigh, then she goes to her desk, grabs the bowl, taking it to get fresh water. As soon as she is back, she gets her things to start the process of cleaning and bandaging your wound all over again. You wait patiently as she takes care of you, and as she is putting the finishing touches to your new bandage, you notice she is starting to get red in the face again, and she keeps glancing at your manhood, instead of your wound. Her paying it a little attention, sends some blood pumping that way, and you are semi hard by the time she finishes. This obviously hasn't gone unnoticed by her, as she seems to be getting a little flustered. When she is happy with your wound, she bends down and kisses you right next to your rod, then takes her stuff back over to her desk. She walks back over to you, then she stands there with her hands on her hips.

Zoe: I'm going out, and I want you to stay here and rest.

(y/n): With your mom in the house. Are you crazy?

Zoe: I don't think she will come in again. If you're really worried, you can use the bolt, but I would rather you didn't because I want to be able to get back in.

(y/n): I'm okay. I'll just get up.

Zoe moves down the bed, and kisses you next to your manhood again, then looks up at you with a sly look on her face.

Zoe: What was that you said about some girls using blowjobs as a bargaining chip? Agree to stay here, and...

She looks up at you, and licks her lips seductively, and more blood starts pumping.

(y/n): So you're going to be one of those sort of girls are you?

Zoe: I don't know yet, but is it a problem if I am this time?

(y/n): No, it definitely isn't.

Zoe: So that's a yes then is it?

(y/n): Yes. I promise I will stay here until you return. Ahh.

Zoe licks all around your head, as your rod expands, slipping straight into her eager mouth. She starts to suck your head, and run her hands slowly up and down your shaft. Your hips give a little thrust, pushing your rod deeper into her mouth, and she looks up at you, a smile in her eyes, and starts to bob her head up and down.

(y/n): Ahh, fuck Zoe. That feels great.

Her saliva is running out, all down your member, and she starts to moan as her head goes up and down faster and faster. Her right hand she slides down to your balls, and she starts massaging them, and her left hand she moves up to your face, and she puts her middle finger into your mouth. You suck on it, as she sucks on your rod, then she pulls her finger away, sticks her hand up under her skirt, and down inside her panties. Her hips start to gyrate, and you reach out and lift her skirt and watch her playing with herself. She lets go of your balls, and takes hold of the bottom of her panties in her right hand, and pulls them aside, giving you a direct view of open pussy, and her finger rubbing her clit. She moves her finger down, and you watch on as she slides it all the way up inside herself. She lifts her right leg up, and puts her foot on the bed, giving herself better access, and you an even better view. She lets out a loud moan, her head still bobbing up and down on your rod, and her hips jerk hard. She starts working her finger in and out and you can see it is instantly slick with her juices, then she moves her right hand back to your member, and starts to run it up and down as she sucks on your head, and works it with her tongue. Her movements get faster and faster, as she works away frantically at her pussy and your manhood, and you watch as her hips thrust down to her finger over and over again. You feel the vibrations on your head, as she lets out a loud moan, and her hips thrust hard three times, then she pulls her finger out, and slips it back inside your mouth. You suck her juices from her finger as she returns all of her attention to your manhood, sucking hard, and squeezing you with her right hand as it moves up and down at speed. You watch her beautiful face, as she enthusiastically sucks away at you, and your member throbs, ready to unload inside her.

(y/n): Ahh. Fuck, Zoe.

She knows you are close, and pushes herself faster, desperate to push you over the edge. You can feel your are about to explode, and you thrust your hips and pull Zoe's finger from your mouth.

(y/n): Ahh, I'm gonna cum.

Zoe continues to suck you hard, and she adds her left hand to your shaft, working you up and down with both hands, pushing herself even faster. You let out a moan, buck your hips, and erupt inside Zoe's mouth, but she is ready for you and swallows it all down.

(y/n): AHH.

You thrust again, and again, squirting more of your seed into her, and she slows her movements and lovingly drinks your seed from you. You relax, totally satisfied, and close your eyes, as you can feel Zoe making sure she takes every last drop from you. Finally, she pulls away, and you open your eyes to see Zoe look up at you and smile. She lifts her skirt, pulls her undies back across herself, covering her beautiful pussy, then straightens her skirt. She flicks her hair back, and pulls it into a ponytail, high on her head, then walks over to her chest of drawers and pulls one drawer open. She pulls out a sheet, and she comes over and throws it across you, before fetching her blanket and throwing that across too.

Zoe: I'll be right back.

She leaves the room, and a not long later she comes back with a plate, and a glass of water.

Zoe: It's just a PB and J I'm afraid. There isn't a great selection in the kitchen. Now, you try and get some sleep. I'll change the dressing on your shoulder when I get back. Okay?

(y/n): Yes. But you owe me. I'm still waiting for my turn.

Zoe: Oh, you're going to get it. And I'm sure I'm looking forward to it more than you.

She gives you a really warm smile, walks over to the door, stops in the open doorway, and looks back at you again.

Zoe: See ya soon.

She gives you a little wave, then she is out and closing the door behind herself, before you can even reply.

_Wow, she is fucking amazing. I guess I'll do as she asked, and try to get some more sleep. I certainly missed enough last night, thanks to her restlessness._

You eat the entire sandwich, drink the water, then take a deep breath, relax, and close your eyes.


	10. Alt Ending - Chapter 8 (Zoe)

You wake to the sound of movement in your room, and you turn to see Zoe cleaning her desk. She is humming a tune you don't know, and seems very happy.

Zoe: Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

(y/n): No problem. What time is it?

Zoe: It's gone five. You slept for hours, but that's a good thing. Here, look. I've been busy.

Zoe picks up a pile of clothes, and shows them to you. It's your bloody, damaged clothes, except she has washed them and darned them. Even your boxers are back together. All of your clothes have a bit of a stain where the blood used to be, but you can at least wear them without looking like an axe murderer now. She goes a little pink in the cheeks, and looks down, as she holds them out.

Zoe: I was going to buy you some new ones, but all your stuff is top brands, and...

(y/n): No. This is really cool. You're good too. Where did you learn how to do that?

Zoe: The benefits of being poor. I learned when I was about eight. Before I could get myself a job, and buy new clothes when I needed them. Here, I have another surprise too.

Zoe picks up something else from the bedside table and shows it to you. It is a sheet of small pills, with one missing. You just give her a blank stare, and she rolls her eyes at you.

Zoe: It's 'the' pill. I wasn't on it, because I never thought I would need it before, but now... It won't be totally effective for a week though, so we still have to be careful.

(y/n): So does that mean you think you're ready.

Zoe: It means we will definitely be doing it, but I still have to build myself up to it. It's a start though, isn't it?

(y/n): Yes it is.

Zoe: There is also this...

Zoe pulls a battered looking suitcase from beside her bedside table. It looks like it has been stuffed to the point where it might explode, and you guess that everything Zoe owns is probably in it.

(y/n): Oh, fantastic. You decided to come to mine.

Zoe: My mom was the last straw. Coming into my room to see you, when she knew I was in the shower, and then slapping me too. If, er, the offer is still open that is, and you really are sure your parents will be fine with...

(y/n): Yes! Yes, definitely.

You throw the covers back, and Zoe goes red as she sees your hardon. She sucks in a breath, and turns away, and you grab up your clothes.

Zoe: I should change the dressing on your shoulder.

(y/n): You can do it when we get to my place. I want to get you out of here as quickly as possible, before you change your mind.

Zoe: You can't get dressed like that anyway.

(y/n): Where is your bathroom? I need to clean up, and I'll be able to get dressed when I'm done.

Zoe fetches you a towel that you wrap around yourself, then she directs you to the bathroom, where you wash up, and dress as soon as you can. You return to Zoe, excited to get out of her shitty apartment, and she is sitting on her bed waiting for you. She looks a little anxious, but you sense she is also excited. You call for a taxi, and Zoe insists on helping you down to the lobby, before going back up for her suitcase. The lobby stinks every bit as much as you remember, so you make your way outside, and sit down on the curb to wait.

\----

Zoe hurried down the stairs, dragging her suitcase as fast as she dare. The wheels are squeaking and complaining, and every bump, she worries that one might fall off. She can't quite believe what she is doing, but she is very excited to get away from this shithole apartment, and John, and even her mom. She is a bit scared though, mostly at meeting (y/n)'s mother. Finally, she gets to the bottom of the stairs, and her heart skips a beat, when (y/n) isn't there. She spot's him outside, and rushes out to join him.

_I hope he was careful. I can't complain though. He tolerated me helping him downstairs, and I know he didn't really want my help. If he keeps opening his wound, I will just have to keep fixing it until it heals. It did look a lot better this morning, so hopefully it will be okay unless he does anything too silly._

Zoe pulls her case over to (y/n), and sits on the curb next to him, thankful that she changed into her jeans before leaving. They don't have to wait long before the taxi turns up, and Zoe helps (y/n) into the car, as the driver puts her case in the back. (y/n) gives the driver the address, then turns to Zoe and smiles his amazing smile. She sits back and tries to relax, but the longer they are on the road, the more nervous she becomes. (y/n) must sense her anxiety, because he reaches over, and slides his hand into hers, and squeezes it. Her heart skips a beat, and she turns and gives him a weak smile.

(y/n): It's all going to be okay.

He gives her his smile again, and her heart skips another beat.

_I think I'm in love with you, (y/n)._

_I can't tell him. It's been so fast, it could freak him out._

_I bet he has been in love loads of times though, so it might not even mean that much to him, but it means everything to me. I never thought it would even happen to me._

The car turns up a long driveway, and stops, causing Zoe to focus on their surroundings for the first time in a while. They have stopped at a large metal gate, and beyond it is a massive house, grander than anything Zoe has ever seen.

_Shit!_

Zoe: Oh my god. Is this your house?

(y/n): Yeah.

(y/n) pays the driver, and they both get out, Zoe making sure to keep holding (y/n)'s hand while they do so, and the driver fetches Zoe's case, before driving off

Zoe: It's like a mansion house.

(y/n): Nah, it's not that great. You...

(y/n) suddenly stops his sentence, and Zoe pulls his hand to her, and squeezes it.

Zoe: What? What were you going to say?

(y/n): Nothing. It doesn't matter.

Zoe: Tell me.

(y/n) looks at her, and he has a guilty expression on his face, and this just worries her even more.

Zoe: Tell me.

(y/n): I was going to say, you should have seen our last house. Sorry. It's a bit thoughtless, I know.

Zoe: What was it like?

(y/n): It was much bigger than this one. We had to move in a hurry, so my mom picked the first house that was 'good enough'. They still own the other house. I guess she will move back there when the fuss has died down. I don't know.

Zoe: You must be minted.

(y/n): I wouldn't say that. Well, I guess you could say that I suppose. We're not stupid rich though.

Zoe: God, your mom is going to think I'm a gold digger. Oh god, you should have told me.

(y/n) pulls her round to face him, and forces her to look into his eyes.

(y/n): Calm down. It's all going to be okay. She won't think you're a gold digger. I'll tell her you never knew we had money. I will even tell her about what happened when you saw the house, and she will probably laugh. Well, not in front of you she won't. She's not that insensitive. Look, she is going to like you. Okay?

(y/n) leans in and kisses her. A tender little kiss on the lips, that makes her heart flutter. He wraps her in his strong arm, and she can't help but relax a little. As always, he makes her feel safe, and she rests her head on his shoulder, and mutters one last rebuke.

Zoe: You still should have warned me.

(y/n): Would it have made any difference?

Zoe: Maybe.

(y/n): Well, it's just as well I didn't warn you then. Come on. I'm sure you're going to like it here.

Zoe: Well, I'll miss the wonderful aroma of odor de puke, every time I leave the building, but I guess I can sacrifice.

(y/n) takes Zoe's hand and leads her over to a small iron gate, next to the main one, and pushes his thumb against a little pad, and she hears a click, as the gate unlocks.

(y/n): I will add your fingerprint to all the locks, so you can come and go as you please. And, if you get too homesick, I can always find someone to puke outside your bedroom door, just to make you feel at home.

They walk the long driveway up to the house, and the closer they get, the more in awe Zoe is. (y/n) ignores the front door, and leads Zoe under a brick archway, to where there is a small side door, and large courtyard surrounded by four large garage doors.

(y/n): You want to see my baby?

Zoe: Your baby?

(y/n) smiles at Zoe, looking a little excited, and leads her over to one of the garages, where he uses his thumbprint to open the door.

(y/n): My redeye.

The door opens to reveal a bright silver car, with two black stripes down the hood. There are also two large bulges, which she guesses means it goes fast.

Zoe: It's nice.

(y/n): Nice? You're not into cars are you. It's okay. No worries.

_Shit. He obviously loves it, and now he's upset I'm not impressed._

Zoe: No, it's pretty.

_Pretty! Shit, that sounds even worse._

Zoe: How, er, how fast is it?

_That's better. That's the sort of thing he probably wants me to ask. It does look fast._

(y/n): Well, it can go over two hundred, but it's not like you can ever really do that, unless you go to the track. It's acceleration where it's really boss though. Three point four seconds, from zero to sixty. Don't worry though, you don't have to talk cars with me. I know some girls just aren't impressed with cars. It's okay.

Zoe: To be honest, it's not that I'm not impressed with cars. I'm just impressed when someone actually has a car. Even an old crappy one impresses me. I never actually knew you had a car. You've never driven it to school.

_Of course he has a car. Look at this house. He could have four of five if he wanted._

(y/n): No, my mom took the keys away. It's supposed to be a punishment for losing my scholarship. Apparently, universities will take away a football scholarship, if you nearly kill another member of the team. Funny that. It's not really because of the scholarship though. It's not like she can't afford to pay for university. It's really about the smear on the family name. That's really why we are here. I disgraced us.

Zoe: I look forward to having a ride in it, whenever you get the keys back. Now, show me this amazing house.

Zoe links arms with (y/n), and pulls him in close, trying hard to ignore his limp, and not offer to help him walk. He closes the garage, and leads Zoe to the side door, which again he opens with his thumbprint. He leads her inside, and taps some numbers on a keypad, then gets her to press her thumb against a thump pad, and she hears a beep.

(y/n): All done.

(y/n) takes Zoe's hand, and they walk together, past a few closed doors, and into a long corridor

Zoe: So what about your dad? You always talk about how upset your mom is, but what did your dad think?

(y/n): To be honest, I think he was proud of me. He would never say it, because it would upset my mom, but I think he wanted to kill the fucker himself. I can quite see him bragging to his associates, about what I did. He's not totally happy either though, because he had to call in a few favours to stop me from getting prosecuted, and he never likes to do that unless he has to. And now, since we moved, he only gets to see us on the weekends, and he wasn't happy about that either.

The corridor opens into the main entrance hall, and Zoe's mouth just drops open at the sight. The hall is two stories high, with a large modern looking chandelier hanging down in the very center. The floor is tiled in large stone tiles, and there are two, wide, dark wood, stairways going up to a balcony overlooking the spectacle.

_Shit. You could fit most of my apartment in this hall._

Under the balcony, it leads to a large open family room, where a young girl is sitting reading a book. (y/n) tries to guide Zoe to the right hand staircase, but the girl looks up, sees them, and comes running over. She is a cute little girl, that must be (y/n)'s little sister.

_Shit, she isn't even one of those thirteen year olds, that looks like they could be fifteen or so. She still looks like a child. No wonder (y/n) thinks of her as his baby sister. She's seriously pretty, but what the fuck is an eighteen year old doing with her. He deserved everything (y/n) gave him._

(y/n): Hi Nat. This is Zoe.

Nat: Hello Zoe. Whatever you do, don't trust him. You trust him, and he will betray you in the worst possible way and rip your heart out. He...

Nat spots the blood stains on (y/n) clothes, and her lip quivers. She looks torn, part of her wanting to run to (y/n) and check if he is okay, and part wanting to keep up the hate. In the end, a single tear rolls down her cheek, then she turns and runs up the left hand staircase.

(y/n): Well, that was my little sister. Come on, let's get you to a spare room.

(y/n) leads Zoe to the right hand staircase, and tries to take her case, but she quickly pulls it away.

Zoe: No. You can hardly get yourself up the stairs, let alone carry my case.

???: Where do you think you are going young man?

Zoe turns to look at a beautiful, yet stern looking woman, that must be (y/n)'s mother. She is even more intimidating than Zoe expected, and she braces herself, trying to be strong.

_She likes strong females. I must be strong._

(y/n): Hi Mom. This is Zoe.

(y/n)'s mom: Hello dear. You may call me Laura. I don't know what my son has told you about me, but you don't need to look so scared. I don't bite.

_Shit. She can smell fear._

Zoe: It's nice to meet you ma'am.

Laura smiles at her, and it is a quite warm smile, then she turns stealy again, and moves her gaze back to (y/n).

Laura: I see you have been fighting again. I take it you have visited the hospital, and been sown up.

Zoe: He was attacked.

Laura: My son can speak for himself thank you, dear.

Zoe wilts at the rebuke, but continues to try and stay strong.

(y/n): Zoe patched me up actually. I assumed you would rather me not draw attention to me being involved in another fight.

Laura: I would rather you not have 'been' in another fight.

She seems to calm as quickly as her anger flares, and she glances over at Zoe with an appraising eye, before looking back at (y/n).

Laura: It looks like she patched up your clothes as well as your body. A girl of many talents it appears.

She looks back over at Zoe again, that appraising stare piercing into her.

Laura: You don't look old enough to have any real medical experience. Should I be rushing my son to the hospital, or do you think your aid was sufficient?

Zoe: Well, I used butterfly closures. They will do the job, but the wounds will open if he moves too much. I told him he should stay in bed for at least another day.

Laura: That sounds like good advice. I expect he won't listen to you any more than he listens to me.

Zoe lets out a nervous little laugh, and breathes a sigh of relief when Laura turns her gaze back to (y/n) once more.

Laura: So, why did you think it would be okay to move your girlfriend into our house?

(y/n): She...

Laura: Don't pretend she isn't your girlfriend. I saw you at the gate on the security monitor. Kissing her.

Zoe can feel herself going red, but being embarrassed doesn't make her nearly as uncomfortable as the fact Laura doesn't seem happy that (y/n) want's to move her in.

(y/n): She was in a bad situation at home.

Laura looks a little taken aback by this. She looks at Zoe, then back at (y/n), then back to Zoe again.

Laura: Well, come on then, dear. Let's get you to a room.

Laura takes Zoe's case, and hefts it upstairs like it doesn't weigh much at all, leaving Zoe to follow her. Zoe refrains from 'helping' (y/n), but holds his hand, linking fingers with him, and they walk up the wide staircase together. Laura waits patiently at the top of the stairs, then moves off to the right, and stops at a door on the left. (y/n) squeezes her hand, and Zoe watches as Laura opens the door.

Zoe: Oh my god.

Laura takes Zoe's case into the room, and Zoe follows in a state of shock, almost forgetting that she is still holding (y/n)'s hand. It is the most amazing bedroom Zoe has ever seen. The room is enormous, but that is the least impressive thing. There is a large bay window, with seating, where she could sit and read, or just look out at the spectacular gardens. There is a desk to one side, with a computer monitor on it that puts most televisions she has seen to shame, and on the wall a television that she can't even guess the size of. There is a king size bed, and a really comfy looking sofa. Zoe can't quite believe her eyes. Then Laura opens a door, and puts Zoe's suitcase to one side. It is a walk-in closet, that is as big as Zoe's bedroom at home. Laura closes the door, then opens a final door, into a bathroom, and Zoe's mouth just drops open.

Laura: Close your mouth, dear, it's not becoming.

Zoe closes her mouth, and just stares at the bathroom of her dreams. There is a massive tub, and a walk-in shower with too many shower heads to count.

Zoe: Oh my god.

Zoe looks over at (y/n), and he is just grinning at her, obviously enjoying her shock at her new accommodations.

Laura: Come on (y/n). Let's leave Zoe to get settled in. We need to have a talk.

(y/n) squeezes her hand before letting go, and following his mother from the room, and closing her new bedroom door.

_Oh my god. This place is beyond._

Zoe walks around her room, in a state of shock, then flops down on the bed, and smiles to herself.

_Who could have believed my life could turn around like this?_


	11. Alt Ending - Chapter 9 (Zoe)

After a 'talk' with your mom, you both go back to Zoe's room, and your mom knocks. Almost immediately, Zoe opens the door, still with a priceless smile on her face. She looks a little worried that your mother is back, but she opens the door wide, and you both go inside.

(y/n)'s mom: Can we sit please, dear?

You look over reassuringly at Zoe, and her and your mother go and sit on the sofa. Despite your look, she still appears a little worried, but you know your mother can be somewhat intimidating.

(y/n)'s mom: (y/n) tells me that you, er, despite your situation, have been working really hard to try and get yourself into university?

Zoe: Yes, ma'am.

(y/n)'s mom: Well, I have a certain amount of influence with several organisations that have scholarship programs specifically designed for young girls in your sort of situation, and I should be able to arrange to get you into the program, if you would like that?

Zoe: Er, well, that's very kind, but it seems a bit like charity, to be given a scholarship, just because you come from, er, a bad situation at home.

(y/n)'s mom: Don't be stupid girl. What do you think any scholarship is, if it isn't some sort of charity? It is someone else paying for your education. Do you think someone that can play football deserves to go to university more than you do?

Zoe: No.

(y/n)'s mom: Do you think that my son, who managed to throw away a perfectly good scholarship, deserves to go to university more than you, just because he was lucky enough to be born into a family that could afford it?

Zoe: Er, well...

Your mom sighs, and calms down, looks over at you, then back at Zoe.

(y/n)'s mom: I guess it is admirable, that you want to feel that you have earnt your scholarship. (y/n) says that you are "amazing" at cheerleading. Is this correct, or just his rose tinted assessment?

Zoe: No. I'm, er, I'm the best. I've been practicing for years, as I knew it would be my only chance to get into a university.

(y/n)'s mom: Well, if you are not too fussy about where you go, I do have some influence on the board of a few universities. I'm sure that I could get you a tryout at one or two. Then it will be all up to you to prove yourself.

Zoe: That would be amazing. Oh, wow. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

A tear rolls down Zoe's face, and you start to walk over to her, only to see her close the gap between her and your mother and throw her arms around her. Your mother is a bit taken aback to start with, but then smiles, and puts her arms around Zoe.

(y/n)'s mom: You're very welcome, dear. I hope you don't waste the opportunity.

Zoe: I won't. Thank you so much.

Your mom pats Zoe's back a couple of times, then extricates herself from Zoe's embrace, smiles at her, and stands up. She clears her throat, and to your surprise, your indomitable mother actually looks a little emotional.

(y/n)'s mom: Now, (y/n), I'm sure you're both hungry, so why don't you introduce Zoe to Rosie. After you eat, I expect you to take Zoe's advice, and spend the rest of the day in bed. Zoe, thank you for taking care of (y/n), and welcome to our home.

Your mom goes to the door and opens it, but then turns back to look at Zoe once more.

(y/n)'s mom: I won't ask you about your difficulties at home, and I know I'm not your mother, but if you need to talk, about anything at all, then I'm here for you.

Zoe: Thank you. You've already done so much.

(y/n)'s mom: It was nothing dear. Have (y/n) show you around the house tomorrow, when he's a little more healed.

With that, your mom turns and leaves you alone with Zoe. Zoe jumps up from the sofa, and rushes over to you, throwing her arms around you. You can see tears running down her cheeks, before she puts her head on your good shoulder, and just hugs you tightly. You are not sure if they are tears of joy, or tears of relief that the weight of all of her worries seem to have been lifted from her shoulders, but seeing that wonderful smile on her face just makes you feel like you are going to burst. You hug her back, and neither of you say anything, and after what seems like minutes, but is probably really only thirty seconds, she pushes away from you, reaches up, and kisses you on the lips.

Zoe: I can never thank you enough, (y/n), for the way you have changed my life.

(y/n): You don't need to thank me. Just seeing that beautiful smile on your face is all the reward I need.

She kisses you again, this time sliding her tongue into your mouth, and you kiss each other deeply, until she finally pushes you away, and looking very flustered, and with a deep blush on her face, she turns and goes back to the sofa.

Zoe: I, er, didn't your mom say something about food. Wait a minute. She said to introduce me to Rosie. Do you have staff?

(y/n): No. Well, sort of. We have Rosie, who's employed full time as a private chef, and we have a lady that comes for eight hours every day to clean, but that's it. No butler or maids or anything silly like that.

Zoe: "Well, sort of". That's amazing. So let's go and see Rosie then. I'm starving.

(y/n): Alexa, call kitchen.

Alexa: Hello, spare room one.

(y/n): Hi, Rosie. We have a guest who will be staying in this room indefinitely. Say 'hi' Zoe.

Zoe: Hi.

Alexa: Hello, Zoe, what can I do for you?

(y/n): Do you have anything on the stove?

Alexa: I have a pot of chicken tikka masala bubbling away, but there's room for something else if you wish.

(y/n): You like curry?

Zoe: I don't know, but I'll try anything.

(y/n): Rosie makes a wicked curry, if you like spicy food, you'll love it.

Alexa: Shall I bring up a couple of servings?

Zoe: Yes, please. Thank you, Rosie.

Alexa: You're very welcome Miss. Alexa, off.

You walk over and sit next to Zoe, and she smiles at you, but you can see something is troubling her, and after a second, she turns away and looks down.

(y/n): What's wrong?

Zoe: This. It's all too much. I don't deserve any of this. It's all just too good.

She turns back to you, and finishes in a weak voice.

Zoe: You're too good.

(y/n): No, you're wrong. What you didn't deserve was the shit you had to put up with before. This is exactly what you deserve. You probably deserve it a lot more than me. I was just lucky enough to have been born into the right family.

Knock, knock.

(y/n): Come in Rosie.

Rosie enters, pushing a serving cart, and looks over at you.

Rosie: Do you wish to eat on the sofa, or should I put the food on the table?

You look at Zoe, for her opinion, but she just shrugs, so you look back at Rosie, and nod towards the table.

(y/n): The table I guess, thank you Rosie.

Rosie arranges two settings, as you and Zoe walk over and sit at the table, then she looks at Zoe and winks.

Rosie: I brought you a glass of milk, as well as water, in case you're not used to food this spicey.

Zoe: Thanks.

Rosie takes the cart and leaves, closing the door behind her, and Zoe looks at you, a picture of wonder on her face.

Zoe: She seems really nice. This is what I mean. This is what I imagine a top hotel is like.

_Actually, most top hotels aren't nearly this nice. Not until you start to spend silly money._

You just smile at her, and start to eat, and Rosie's curry is as amazing as always.

Zoe: Oh my god. I've never tasted something so wonderful.

Zoe seems like she can't get enough of it, and is practically shoveling the curry down, although, you have to smile when she starts sipping milk instead of water about half way through the plate. You both clear your plates, then sit back contented, and you just look at Zoe, enjoying how happy she seems. Then she turns serious again, sighs, and looks over at you.

Zoe: I just don't know how I can ever repay you for all of this.

(y/n): You don't have to. You don't owe me anything. That's not how this works. Although... if you really feel that you have to do something, there are a couple of things I can think of.

You flash her a sly grin, and she goes bright red and looks down, but you are very happy to see her smile return.

Zoe: I already told you that you're going to get all of that anyway, but from what I've seen so far, that is just going to put me even further in your debt.

(y/n): Oh, no. Don't undervalue yourself. Seeing your beautiful smile, makes us even. Hearing your cries of passion, puts me in your debt.

Zoe: Well, I guess I better start a tab then, because I'm hoping there is going to be a real lot of that.

She gives you a sly grin of her own, making your heart speed up, and you just want to throw her on the bed and fuck like crazy.

Zoe: Your mom said that you had to go to your bed after you ate, and stay there all day. She didn't say that I couldn't join you for a while. Come on, let's get you to your bed.

She stands up, and helps you up, and enthusiastically, helps you over to the door. You really don't feel that you need the help, but you are totally digging how eager she seems to be to get you to bed. You steer her right on leaving her room, towards your own room on the other side of the house. You go past the stairs, and sounds coming from an open door on the left pulls Zoe's attention.

(y/n): This is the games room if you're interested, or if you just get bored.

Nat is inside, playing on one of the pinball machines, and she looks towards you at the sound of your voice, and comes storming over.

Nat: I warn you. Whatever you do, don't sleep with him. He is just a big traitor, and he will stab you in the back. If even his sister can't trust him, what hope have you got?

With that she turns and stomps all the way to the other side of the house, past Zoe's room, and to her bedroom at the far end. You both watch her go inside, then she slams the double doors behind her, and you sigh.

(y/n): I'm sorry about that.

Zoe: No. No.

Zoe's face seems to mirror the pain on your own, and you turn and continue to your own room at the end of the corridor, before your encounter with Nat totally ruins the mood. You open the double doors to your room, and let Zoe inside.

Zoe: Fuck me.

_I really hope so._

Your room is twice the size of Zoe's, and she rushes in, leaving you in the doorway, and just turns around looking amazed. Since your room is one end of the house, you have three walls of glass, with insane views that you know you take for granted.

Zoe: My god. You've got amazing views in three directions. When I saw my room, I thought 'this is the best room ever, no bedroom could possibly be better than this', and yours is even more incredible. My god.

You walk up to Zoe, put an arm around her, and pull her into you. She rests her head on your shoulder, and puts an arm around you, still staring out at the view. Suddenly she looks up at you, a concerned expression on her face, and starts speaking fast.

Zoe: I think you should tell Nat the truth. I can see how much it hurts you, and...

(y/n): No. I've told you, Zoe, I'm not going to hurt her anymore than she already has been.

Zoe: But i can see it is eating you up, and...

(y/n): No, Zoe. I don't want to talk about it. She will come around in her own time.

Zoe: But she...

(y/n): NO. Fuck, Zoe. Can't you just drop it? Please.

You look at Zoe and you see tears welling up in her eyes, and she steps away from you, and turns around.

Zoe: I'm, I'm going to go to my room for a bit. I'll see you in a little while.

Zoe leaves the room, closing the doors behind her, and you take a deep breath and sigh.

_Well, fuck. Way to go. So much for me making her feel safe. Now I'm just another dude who shouts at her. Why the fuck does she have to keep on about Nat? That's the one place that I just can't compromise. Fuck._

You go and lie on your bed, and hope that Zoe isn't too upset.

\-----

Your doors come flying open, and Nat charges in, tears streaming down her face, rushes over, and hugs you tight.

(y/n): What's wrong, Nat?

You sit up, and push her away to arms length, and she wipes away her tears, then she punches you in the shoulder, thankfully, your good shoulder. There are still tears rolling down her cheeks, but she looks mad now, and she punches you again three times rapidly.

Nat: Why? Why didn't you tell me?

_Oh Shit. What the fuck, Zoe._

Nat: Why did you let me hate you?

Nat pulls in to hug you again, and you can see your mother is standing in your doorway now, and she has a smile on her face the likes you haven't seen since before you moved.

Nat: You're an idiot.

(y/n): I can't believe Zoe told you. I told her...

Nat pushes away again, and looks at you with a very serious expression.

Nat: She was right to tell me. You should have told me.

(y/n): I couldn't. You've already been hurt so much. I couldn't let you know how much Gary used you.

Nat: Yeah, I will probably cry myself to sleep tonight, but I have been doing that for weeks, and not because I lost Gary, but because I lost you. My big bruv. You were the one person I could always depend on. I love you big bruv, and I hated being upset with you.

(y/n): Zoe said you would be strong enough to take it.

Nat: She said to me, that she knew anyone with the strength to stay mad at a brother she so obviously loved for weeks at a time, was obviously more than strong enough to get over some asshole.

(y/n)'s mom: Natalie.

Nat: I'm sorry, but he is.

(y/n): I'm sorry I doubted you. I'll have to accept that you're not my little baby sister anymore.

Nat: No. I like being your baby sister. I always want to be your baby sister. You're the one person I can always depend on. I should have known that you had a good reason to do what you did.

You can see Nat is crying again, but she pulls you back in to a hug, and it feels so good to have your baby sister back. Your mother comes over, and joins in the hug for a moment, before she backs off to leave Nat and you hugging a while longer. Nat gives you a big wet kiss on the cheek, then pulls away, and you wipe the tears from her face.

(y/n): I'm sorry that Gary turned out to be such a Jerk.

Nat: That's okay. I'm totally over him. Besides, I already have my eye on another boy.

(y/n),(y/n)'s mom: What?

Nat: Don't worry. He's my age, and every time he sees me, he goes bright red and runs away. It's adorable. I will probably be sixteen before I even manage to get him to talk to me.

(y/n): Good.

Nat: I really like Zoe, by the way. She's great. You better not mess it up with her, or I'll be mad at you again.

(y/n): But she betrayed my trust. I don't know if I can trust her again.

Nat: Like you betrayed my trust. But you did it for the right reason, and I forgive you.

(y/n)'s mom: I guess she thought you wouldn't be able to forgive her, because she left as soon as Nat came to your room.

(y/n): What?

Nat: You have to go and get her.

Your mom holds out her hand, and opens it to reveal your car keys, that you slowly reach over and take.

(y/n): Does this mean that I'm forgiven?

(y/n)'s mom: If I had known what that... asshole, did, I would have wanted to stomp on him myself. Now, go and get that girl.

You just sit there, not knowing what to do, still feeling betrayed by Zoe.

(y/n)'s mom: Don't be stupid, boy. You've brought several girls home over the years, and you have never looked at any of them the way you look at this girl. And from the way she looks at you, it's obvious that she is besotted. That's why she did what she did. She couldn't stand to see you and your sister's pain. And before you get all self righteous about how you feel betrayed, think what she is sacrificing, just because you were too stubborn to listen to her. She is losing the comfort and safety of our home, to go back to whatever she ran away from. She is losing her one chance to get to university. And that is on top of losing the boy that she is so obviously in love with. If you let this girl slip through your fingers, you're a much bigger fool than I thought you were.

You jump off of your bed, and race towards the doors, to very satisfied expressions from your mother and sister.

Nat: Go get her, big bruv.

You can already feel your leg wound must have opened, before you reach the stairs, then you take them two at a time, cursing the pain with every step. You almost laugh out loud as you run to your garage, because, all you can think, is Zoe isn't going to be happy with you for messing up her patch job yet again. You hit the button opening the garage door, and climb into your redeye, and instantly relax. You press the start button, and smile to yourself as your baby roars into life. You are already accelerating as you press the button to open the front gate, and you scream through the gate before it is even fully open. You floor it as soon as you pull onto the main road, but have to hit the brakes immediately, as you see Zoe, struggling with her case, that looks like it has lost one of its wheels. You slow down, and drive along beside her and she looks over, her face a picture of misery, tears streaming down her face. She stops walking, but she turns to face away from you. You jump out of the car, and go to Zoe, pulling her into a hug. She is still crying openly, but she lets go of her case, puts her arms around you, and hugs you back. You don't say anything, just holding her close, and you gently stroke her hair, waiting for her to calm down.

Zoe: The wheel came off my case.

(y/n): That's okay. We'll get you a nice new one.

She continues to cry, but a lot calmer, although she still hides her face on your chest.

Zoe: Don't look at me. No girl likes to be seen when she's ugly crying.

(y/n): You couldn't be ugly if you tried.

Zoe: Don't. Don't try and make it all better.

You don't bother to reply, and just continue to hold her close, and comfort her. Eventually, she wipes her eyes on your shirt, and looks up at you, giving you a weak smile.

Zoe: I know you can probably never forgive me, but I just had to do it.

(y/n): Shhh. It's okay.

Zoe: You've just done so much for me, and I could see that you and your sister just love each other so much, and it was killing both of you to be like that. And it was the only thing I could do to pay you back. I know I did the one thing you asked me not to do, and I'm sorry.

(y/n): It's me that should be sorry. I should have listened to you.

Zoe: Does that... does that me you forgive me?

She looks up at you with so much hope in her eyes, your heart feels like it is just going to stop beating.

_My mother's right. This girl is like no girl I've been with before._

(y/n): I'll forgive you under one condition.

Zoe: Anything.

(y/n): You have to promise me you will never do anything to try and 'pay me back' ever again.

She lets out a nervous little laugh, but stops when she can see you are not laughing.

(y/n): I'm serious. I know you're new to relationships, but that is not how they work. You don't pay someone back every time they're nice to you. If you do, it devalues the thing they did. If when you patched me up, I tallied up the cost of all the bandages and things, and added in an appropriate hourly wage, then wrote you a cheque, you would have been insulted, wouldn't you? Because you didn't do it to get paid. Well, it's the same in relationships. If I do something nice for you, I want to see the joy on your face, not the worry about how you will pay me back.

Zoe: Okay.

(y/n): If you want to do nice things for me, that's cool. I will appreciate them for what they are, but do it because you want to, not because you feel like you have to pay off a debt.

Zoe: Okay. I could never really pay you back anyway.

(y/n): Don't sell yourself short. I mean, say I ordered you an expensive bunch of flowers to be delivered to you every day, and you decided to be nice, you were going to contact Rosie every morning, and get her to make me a nice breakfast, then go and get it and bring it to my room. You probably think that since you are only being a courier, what you're doing doesn't nearly pay off the expensive flowers, but that's just bullshit. What did I do really, the cost is nothing to me, so all I did was make one phone call, and forget about it. You have to get up early every morning, and go through all that grief. Really, if we were keeping things even, I would owe you in that exchange. Probably, because you have never had money, it's hard for you to see, but if our relationship is going to work, you need to understand that it is all relative.

Zoe: But I don't want to take anything for granted.

(y/n): Nor should you. And I shouldn't take the little things you do for granted. But a smile and a thank you is payment enough.

Zoe reaches up and kisses you, a tender kiss on the lips, catching you by surprise.

(y/n): Or kisses, kisses are good.

She kisses you again, sliding her tongue into your mouth, and kissing you deeply, her hands coming up to either side of your face, pulling you into her. You keep kissing, until Zoe pulls away, out of breath, and she looks up at you, with a real smile on her face.

Zoe: I'm so lucky to have you.

(y/n): And I'm so lucky to have you.

Zoe: I'm sorry. I messed it up a bit, didn't I?

(y/n): Not at all. But while we are on the subject of apologies, I'm really sorry that I shouted at you.

Zoe: That wasn't shouting. Trust me, I know, I've been really shouted at. Look, we are going to have arguments sometimes, and I'm sure there will be raised voices. I might have to learn to accept how wonderful you have made my life, but you have to trust that you can treat me like any other girl. You can't be on eggshells, every time we have a disagreement, or you will ruin things quicker than I can.

It's your turn to kiss her, and she lets out a little squeal of surprise, before melting into you. You are kissing for a long time, and when you pull apart, you both look up to find that it is now raining on you. You both let out little laughs, then you escort her around to the other side of the car, and open the door for her. You rush, back, put her suitcase in the trunk, then get back into the driver's seat, and smile over at Zoe.

Zoe: I've changed my mind. I really love this car.

(y/n): Sweet isn't it.

You do a three point turn, and head back home, this time taking it slow, and enjoying the rumble of the engine, instead of the roar.

(y/n): Just know, that if things get too much for you at home, and you decide that you do want to run away, that we can at least do it in style.

Zoe: Running away with you was a wonderful dream, but living with you in your mansion, might be an even better one.

You reverse into your garage, and Zoe thumbs open the door to the house, as you get her case from the trunk, then you walk through the house, hand in hand, heading back to your room. Your mother meets you in the entrance hall, at the bottom of the stairs, smiles at you both, then addresses Zoe.

(y/n)'s mom: Welcome back dear. I'm glad everything seems to be sorted. I assume that you will be patching my son up again, but once you finish with that, I would like for you to come and see me. I will be waiting in the family room.

Zoe: Yes Ma'am.

You walk with Zoe to your room, in a slightly more somber mood, and as soon as you are inside and your doors are closed you cuss.

Zoe: I assume that that was your mom, ensuring that we don't get up to anything while I redress your wound?

(y/n): Probably.

Zoe: Sorry. I can still come to your room tonight.

(y/n): Maybe we should run away after all.

Zoe laughs, and sets about removing your pants, and boxers. You can see the bandage is bloody, and are not really surprised. Zoe's expression shows that she isn't happy, but she doesn't reprimand you at all, probably because she knows you opened it running after her. She gets her first aid kit from her case, that you had placed near the bottom of your bed, and goes and fetches some water from your bathroom. She dresses your wound again, putting on new strips where needed, then when she finishes, she kisses you next to you junk, smiles at you, then sighs.

Zoe: I guess I had better go and see your mom. You better put yourself to bed.

(y/n): I guess.

Zoe leaves your room, and you strip off the rest of your clothes, and get into bed. You lie there for a while, pretty certain that you are not going to go to sleep for a while, and think about if you should turn on your television, when Zoe bursts back into your room, looking very excited.

(y/n): What happened.

Zoe: Well, first, she told me that she had already contacted some universities, and she had arranged for some tryouts for me.

(y/n): That's great.

Zoe bends down and undoes her sneakers, then stands back up and kicks them off.

Zoe: Then she said... Since I had sort of patched things up in the family, she was going to take some mother daughter time with Natalie, and she would probably be away for at least an hour. Then she said... That she would invite me to come, but that she thought that I would rather have a bit of private time with you.

(y/n): Wow.

Zoe: Does she mean what I think she means?

(y/n): I think she does. She must really like you. I think the woman that has always told me there is to be no sex with my girlfriends in her house, has just told you that you have an hour to do whatever you want.

Zoe pulls her shirt off over her head, with a big grin on her face, and you suck in a breath as her beautiful breasts, in a small lacy bra, come into view.

Zoe: We had better not waste any time then.

Her cheeks are a little flushed, but she continues to strip, undoing her jeans and pulling them down. She has a tiny lacy pair of panties on, that you know she picked especially for you. You sit up, put an arm around Zoe, and pull her in close, kissing the exposed part of one of her breasts, eliciting a soft moan.

Zoe: I'm not sure I'm really ready to do everything, but I guess your mother has given me a window, and I plan on putting it to use.

(y/n): You don't need to do anything you're not ready for. There will always be another chance.

She unclips her bra, and shrugs it off, freeing her fantastic firm breasts, and throws back your covers, revealing your throbbing hardon.

Zoe: Oh, I want to do everything.

She climbs over you to lie next to you, in just her skimpy panties, and looks at you suggestively.

Zoe: Do whatever you want. I won't stop you.

You roll onto your side, ignoring the pain in your shoulder, place your right hand on Zoe's hip, and lean in and start kissing her right breast. You stroke from her hip up to her waist, then down to her thigh, and kiss all around her breast, circling ever closer to her hard erect nipple. She starts to squirm, and let out low moans, and she runs the fingers of her left hand through your hair. You finally reach her nipple and suck it into your mouth, and she lets out a loud moan, and you can hear her breaths coming deep and loud. You move over to her left breast, and you squeeze it in your left hand, and immediately start sucking the nipple, eliciting another load moan.

Zoe: Oh, (y/n).

Your right hand goes all the way down to her knee, then starts to run up her inner thigh, causing her to thrust her hips. You kiss just below her breast, and start to kiss lower, onto her flat belly, and you feel her hand on your head push you lower.

Zoe: Oh, god.

Your hand reaches her groin, and you lightly run it up and down, before brushing the base of her panties on your way over to her other groin. Her panties are already wet. Very wet. You continue to kiss lower, and as you reach the top of her panties, you slide your hand over and start to rub her through her wet patch, and she thrusts herself into your hand, and moans. She lifts her butt off the bed, and you eagerly pull her panties down to her thighs. You push her legs up straight, and move down the bed, so that her beautiful pussy and legs are directly in front of you. You slowly ease her panties up her legs, and off her feet, but you continue to hold her legs straight. You kiss her ankles, then still straight, you start to push her legs wide and kiss down the inside of her calf. She is gyrating her hips and continually moaning now, and you stare down at her glistening snatch, as you slowly push her legs wider, and kiss down farther, past her knees, and onto her inner thigh.

Zoe: Oh god, (y/n).

You push her legs wider and higher, tilting her pussy towards you, and kiss down to the base of her thigh, when she thrusts her hands between her legs, and opens her plump outer lips for you.

Zoe: Ah, please, (y/n). Please do it.

You bury your face in her pussy, and she screams, thrusting it into you.

Zoe: YES.

You start to aggressively yank her clit around with your tongue, and she moans louder and louder, putting her hands in your hair, and pushing you into her hard. You let go of one of her legs, and start to rub her clit, while you kiss down lower, until you are kissing her directly over her hole.

Zoe: Oh my god, (y/n), I'm gonna cum, AHH.

You circle her hole, then thrust your tongue inside her, forcing the tip past her virgin hymen. She screams and bucks her hips, and your mouth floods with her juices.

Zoe: AHH, AHHHH.

You lap up her juices, as she thrusts her hips again and again, then you look up at her beautiful face, and see the lust in her eyes.

Zoe: Fuck me, (y/n). I want you to fuck me.

Her legs are still spread wide and high, like only a cheerleader can, and you crawl up her body and kiss her, as her hands desperately grab your member, and guide it towards her hole. Once your tip is inside her, she grasps your buttocks and pulls you towards her. You thrust into her, and she screams in your mouth, but she continues to pull you in. You pull out of the kiss, and look at the pure bliss on her face, as she desperately tries to pull you deeper.

Zoe: AHH, you're filling me. I need more.

You thrust all the way in, and she screams again, as you feel her pussy grip you tight. You intend to give her a second to recover, but she is already thrusting her pussy into you, and you take up the rhythm, thrusting along with her, to her continual moans. She starts to go faster and faster, and you take control, thrusting hard and fast, and she screams, wrapping her legs around you, and pulling you into her, and her pussy clamps down on your rod repeatedly, to her screams of ecstasy.

Zoe: AHHHH, AHHHH, AHHHH.

You slow down, and before she even recovers from her orgasm, she is moaning again. You continue to do long slow strokes, and Zoe's face is the picture of total bliss. She can't take it for long, and soon, her moans get louder, her eyes go wide, and her pussy squeezes you again, then her expression turns to one of unbridled lust. She pulls you into a passionate kiss, her tongue desperately exploring your mouth, then she pushes you away, and aggressively rolls over until she is on top of you. She starts riding you hard, driving you up deep inside her, as her juices pour down your member, and you thrust up to meet her as you get closer to release yourself.

(y/n): Fuck, Zoe, you're amazing.

She grins at you as she goes faster and faster, driving herself down on you, and you just look at her in awe. Her fantastic body, her pussy taking you in deep, her breasts swinging up and down, and that incredible face and her expression now one of honest joy. You can feel her walls tightening again, and she starts to moan once more. She grabs your hands and pulls them up to her breasts, holding them there, and you happily squeeze them.

Zoe: AHHH, oh god, (y/n), AHH, AHH, AHH, I love you, (y/n), AHH.

(y/n): I love you, Zoe.

You have said it back before you can even think about it, but you instantly know it's true. You have said it to girls before, but it has never felt like this. The second you say it, you see Zoe's face transform, as her back bends, and an epic orgasm surges through her body. You are so close yourself now, and Zoe's orgasm nearly pushes you over the edge, and the only thing that gives you the strength to hold on, is you know Zoe said you had to wait a week before cuming inside her. You regretfully lift her off of you and move her to the side, your member still twitching ready to unleash a torrent of your seed.

(y/n): Ahh, I need to cum.

Zoe looks at you, still in a state of shock, but she puts one finger up, then dives for her first aid kit.

Zoe: Wait.

She comes back with a tub of vaseline, and she sticks three fingers in, then starts to slather it all over your manhood. You nearly fill her hand with your seed, but somehow you manage to hold off, and she drops the tub, kneels in front of the head of your bed, gripping it with both hands, and presents you with that fucking amazing tight ass.

Zoe: Cum in my ass.

You don't have to be asked twice, and you place your head against her hole, grab her hips and gently thrust. She roars out as you fill her, but you pull back and do it again, then you start little fast thrusts with just your hips. She starts a continuous howl, and starts thrusting into you, forcing you deeper.

Zoe: Ohhh, fucking hell, (y/n), I think I'm gonna cum again.

You lean forward,and grasp her breasts and squeeze them, and her moaning gets louder, then when you think you can last no more, you thrust one hand down between her legs, and start wiggling her clit like crazy.

Zoe: Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, AHHHHHHHH!

Zoe squirts, covering your legs in her juices, and your howl merges with hers as your seed rips from you rocketing deep into Zoe's ass. You both howl again and again, as you blast your load, emptying yourself into her. Finally, spent, you just collapse onto her, and wrap your arms around her. She looks back at you over her shoulder, and you lean in and kiss her, your member still inside her, and her just quivering underneath you.

(y/n): Fuck, Zoe, I have never cum so hard in my life.

Zoe is still panting, and looks in a state of shock, but she slows her breathing, and pulls herself together.

Zoe: I, er, I've never cum so hard either, but I know that isn't saying much for me, as I've only ever cum for you. I'm really happy you enjoyed it so much though.

You pull out of her, and turn her around, lying next to her and staring into her eyes. You neither mention that you both confessed during the throngs of passion, but somehow, you both seem to acknowledge it anyway. She just lies there smiling at you, and you can practically see the love in her eyes, then she lies back, closes her eyes, and sighs.

Zoe: I guess I should clean up and get dressed.

(y/n): Much that I hate the idea, yes you should. My mom might have not so subtly given you permission to have sex in her house, but she will definitely expect you to do her the courtesy of pretending that nothing actually happened.

Zoe: I'm glad she did give us this time though, because I think we might have woken her if we had done that in the middle of the night.

(y/n): Hell, 'you' might well have woken the neighbours, let alone my mom.

Zoe: Hey, you weren't exactly quiet you know.

You laugh at her, then lean in and give her a peck on the lips.

(y/n): I did say that I've never cum so hard in my life.

She pulls you in, and forces her tongue into your mouth, kissing you deeply, then pushes you away and jumps up.

Zoe: Okay if I use your shower?

(y/n): Of course.

She goes to her case, and gets herself some clean panties, pushing the wet ones into a little pocket, then grabs up her clothes, and saunters into your bathroom. She looks over her shoulder at you, as she walks through the doorway, giving you a coy smile, then leaving the door open. You watch on, enjoying every second as she washes her fantastic body, and you wonder at just how far this amazing girl has come in such a short space of time. All too soon, she has finished and she is drying herself off, and putting her hair back into a ponytail. She comes and gives you a little kiss, packs her things back into her case, and starts to carry her case through to her room. You can't help but give a little sigh of regret as she leaves, even though you know you will see her again in no time.

_Well, shit, I did not expect the first time we had sex to be the best fuck ever. Shit, Zoe, you really are amazing._

Only a few minutes later, Zoe comes trotting back into your room, with a massive grin on her face, and jumps up onto the side of your bed.

Zoe: We didn't cut that a moment too soon, your mom and Nat just got back. She came up to see me in my room, and subtly mentioned that her and Nat enjoyed it so much, she has booked them in for an hour, three times a week

You grin back at Zoe, sit up in bed, and pull her in for another kiss.

_It's not just you that has come a long way Zoe, you've pulled my mother along with you._

Zoe: Since your mom is giving us three days a week, does that mean that we will not be visiting each other during the night, because I really liked the 'sleeping together' part, as well as lots more sex.

(y/n): Oh, don't worry, I'm going to visit you every night, we just have to be a little more restrained with the sex, and respect that my mother doesn't want to know about it. I'll get up and leave every morning before my mom wakes up.

Zoe gives you a wonderful smile, that suddenly changes to a mischievous one.

Zoe: Would it be okay if I visit you, your room is even nicer than mine is.

You laugh, and pull her in for another kiss, thanking all of the gods of fate, for having made you move to this shithole town.

_We're going to make this work, my love, and when you blow away those universities, and pick one, I am going to go to whatever university you choose._

The End


End file.
